Off Kilter
by goagainstthegrain
Summary: This is an AU Harry Potter fiction centering around the blended family of James, Harry, Narcissa, and Draco. Harry's still the Boy Who Lived and Draco's still a brat, but will family make all the difference?
1. Chapter 1

"Draco…please…Draco…I said…DRACO!" James Potter rushed across the large living room, grabbing the small seven year old just before Narcissa's beloved glass figurines exploded all over the spot the child had been standing in. Red-faced, James gripped Draco's bony little shoulders. "Why don't you listen? You could have been hurt! And now look at your mum's things!" Exasperated, James shook the boy, his eyes flashing. It was times like these that James second-guessed his belief that a marriage between himself and Narcissa Black could work. It had been three months since the couple exchanged those vows to love, honor, and cherish each other for all eternity, but Draco still treated James like nothing more than a pesky moth that could be swatted away.

"You can just fix it!" Draco wiggled, trying to rid himself of James' iron grasp. "Let go! James! I SAID LET GO!" He glared up at the man who stole his mummy and took his daddy's place. Sure, Lucius Malfoy had barely been a presence in the young boy's life and Draco had only been four when the Death Eater was slain, but the Malfoy heir despised James Potter all the same. The fact that James had a son just Draco's age added insult to injury. Stupid Harry seemed perfectly content stealing Narcissa's affection! It wasn't fair and Draco made a point to yell that very truth at the top of his lungs at least once a day. Who cared if Harry's mother was dead just like Lucius? He couldn't have Draco's mummy for Salazar's sake!

"You do not give orders." James easily kept his grip on the boy with one hand, using his free one to push Draco's head toward the mess. "Your mother loves those. How many times have you been told to keep away from here?"

Grey eyes flashing furiously, Draco slapped the hand holding him captive. "You are NOT my father! Get off NOWWWW!"

Oy, James wanted nothing more than to flip Draco over his knee and deliver a smacking the boy's backside wouldn't soon forget. However, knowing he couldn't possibly administer such a punishment without actually caring about the brat, James held back. Draco was correct; James was not his father. Frankly, James was grateful. Harry could be a handful, but he was still sweet and caring at the end of the day. Draco? Was a spoiled hellion. Oh, James felt guilty thinking such a thing about his wife's little one, but Draco had rebuked James' friendship for well over a year. James thought he'd come around after the marriage, but so far his attitude and behavior had grown worse. "You do not smack me!" Without further ado, James picked up the diminutive body and carried it, flailing legs and all, to a corner. "Face it and don't move until I say differently, young man."

As expected, Draco immediately spun to face his step-father again. "No! I won't! You can't make me!" His pale face had turned the color of a very ripe tomato and James almost laughed as he pictured it bursting. His own son could throw a tantrum, but Draco definitely took top honors. "Oh no?" James crossed his muscled arms over his chest. "Then I suppose you'd rather I go up to your room and banish all your toys for a week?"

Draco glared up at the man. He knew James wasn't kidding. The last time Draco had called that bluff he had wound up with no toys save his favorite stuffed dragon. Even Narcissa hadn't interfered, claiming Draco was lucky his step-father had even left the dragon. "Please, don't!"

"Then turn around! You are in a time-out for ten minutes." To Draco's incredulous expression, James added, "You have the seven minutes for your age and then three more for disrespecting me." Eyebrows raised, James regarded the child coolly for a few seconds. "Another word and we can add time."

Hating the horrid bloke, Draco wordlessly turned to face the corner.

"Right then. Not a word until I say so. And don't dare more." With that, James returned to the mess, flicking his wand over it watching the beautiful objects returned to normal. He glanced behind him, ascertaining that his naughty step-son was still obeying. Finding that Draco was quiet and still, James shook his head. He wanted to have a good relationship with the boy. Hell, he wasn't heartless; James understood the boy was adapting. Still, he didn't comprehend how any seven year old could muster up such fury. Harry was far from perfect, but he reacted well to affection and reasoning. Perhaps James would have felt more pity for the blonde heir if Harry hadn't also lost a parent.

Pushing the dour thoughts aside, James glanced at the watch he always wore around his wrist. "Alright, Draco. Come." James beckoned him over to the couch.

Begrudgingly, Draco shuffled over, but failed to meet James' eyes as he stood before him. James sighed, reaching out to take the child's chin in hand. "I do not enjoy punishing you whatever you might think, but you know better, Draco. You will learn to respect me, do you understand?"

Draco blinked quickly, his lower lip trembling. "Fine."

James might have wanted to strangle the kid at times, but that didn't mean he liked seeing him hurting either. "Kiddo, I know you are mad at me and…and I wish you weren't. I think we can be brilliant mates, you know."

Draco shrugged. "Whatever. Am I still punished?"

"No. Go on if you want. Behave." James patted Draco's arm, wishing, once again, that the child would at least attempt to get along.

As expected, Draco quickly recoiled from the touch, shooting another dirty look before escaping to the playroom.

"Your father's a git," Draco announced as he noticed Harry playing near the window seat of the playroom. He snatched up his Quidditch set, placing it on the opposite side of the room from where his step-brother sat.

"Is not!" Harry threw his parchment and colored quills aside to frown at Draco. "Daddy's brill!" Harry didn't know why Draco had to be so mean to James all the time. He loved having another mummy and couldn't understand why Draco wouldn't adore the Gryffindor alum. "What did you do THIS time?"

"Nothing! It was an accident!" Draco ignored Harry then, choosing to fly his players.

Not liking being overlooked, Harry joined Draco. "Can I play?"

Draco's head snapped up, but the 'no' died on his lips. He actually liked playing with Harry sometimes. "Okay, but don't break anything." He pushed a few more pieces toward his step-brother.

"So what happened?" Harry asked after a few moments of silent playing. "Did he yell?" Harry hated when James scolded him. He always felt guilty for upsetting his dad.

"He was mean and he made me stay in the corner for a whole ten minutes!" Draco grimaced, thinking about how boring the time-out had been "Bet he wouldn't do that to you!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You musta been real naughty then. Daddy never gives time-out that long."

"To you!" Draco exclaimed. "Cause you're his real son and he likes you!"

Harry shook his head, his messy dark hair falling into his eyes. "That's stupid. Daddy's real nice. 'Sides, I get spankings some and you don't and that hurts. If he liked me best, he'd not do that and just smack you loads. Cause you're mean to him and all." It made perfect sense to the tiny Potter. James had explained all about the new family when he was dating Mummy Cissa and said Draco had to adjust and that sometimes he'd be mean because of that.

"I'm not mean!" Draco protested though, deep down, he knew he was. It wasn't even that he didn't like James. Not exactly. James was always bringing him and Harry pressies and taking them to places like the zoo so it was hard to actually hate the man. Draco didn't even know why he was always testing James and it made him uncomfortable when James wanted to discuss feelings and hold him and junk like that. Lucius hadn't been affectionate so it was odd.

"Whatever." Harry shrugged, not wanting to fight. "But he's nice to you so just 'member that sometimes 'cause I bet it makes him sad. Oh! Score!" Harry threw his hands up in the air. "We got the snitch!"

"I don't know what to do anymore." James actually pouted as he related the afternoon's events to his wife. "Maybe I should just bow out."

Gasping, Narcissa lifted her head from where it had been resting on James' chest. "You don't mean…"

"No!" James interjected the moment he realized what Narcissa feared. "Love, you are the only woman I ever cared about besides Lily. And Harry accepts you as another mum." Frustrated, he exhaled a deep breath as he hugged her close. "But I clearly upset Draco. We've been together for well over a year, married for three months…and he still loathes me." The pain James felt was clearly etched across his handsome face. "I'm usually smashing with kids and my own step-son wants my head on a platter. Just brilliant."

Feeling terrible for both her son and husband, Narcissa leaned back against James. "Darling, he's just not used to men of your sort. You know how Lucius…" She trailed off, not wishing to betray her dead spouse.

"I know, I know. He was much more standoffish and not terribly forthcoming with love and praise and all that junk." James shook his head. "I feel like I've tried everything, Cis. Acting like a mate, acting like a father…bribing, yelling, hugging…"

"Listen to me, James." Narcissa took her husband's face in her hands. "Draco is my son. That means he's bound to realize how wonderful you are." She stroked James' dark locks soothingly. "Please don't give up on him, love. On our family."

James couldn't deny his beautiful wife anything. "I won't. I'm not…I just…what happens now, sweetheart? I don't want to punish him into liking me. He'll just be pretending if we're too hard on him."

Narcissa wasn't a disciplinarian by nature, but even she had issued Draco a stern reprimand and the odd swat on the bum for his attitude toward James. She hated it and had to admit it didn't matter who the chastisement came from…Draco still didn't seem to react well to his step-father. "His healer says we just need to give it time. You are so vastly different from Lucius, love." Eyes glistening with tears, Narcissa snuggled into James' arms. "It's confusing to him is all. He's not a bad boy. He's not."

James held her close, berating himself for thinking ill of Draco only a measly hour prior. Of course he wasn't bad. He was part of Narcissa who James adored. That in mind, he cooed softly, "Of course he's not, my love. And we'll figure it out." Pulling her away only far enough to lock gazes, he attempted to add some levity to the dark conversation. "I mean who can resist this smile?"


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter had felt fury in his life. The fire had burned in his soul the day Narcissa had chosen Lucius over him. His soul had ignited again the night Voldemort killed Lily and scarred his young son. His current feeling? He knew it shouldn't rival those days and chided himself for it. He took calming breaths and tried to remind himself accidents happened. _**Accidents**_. That word turned over in his mind until he laughed bitterly. _**Accidents**_. Was there any such thing when Draco Malfoy lived under the same roof?

James yanked the door open, but was surprised by his own strength. Was a mere child really causing such anger in him? James squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to shield the shame that filled his heart. He rubbed his forehead, wondering if he even held a right to deal with Draco. He loved Harry; Harry was his son. Even when the boy broke the rules, James didn't want to throttle him. Well, not truly anyway. Standing there in that hallway? Holding the remnants of his shattered broom? The first broom he had ever ridden? James felt terrified of the sensation that coursed through him. No love tinged his rage and for that James felt a failure.

"James?" The small voice woke James from his self-pity; thus, causing him to turn from the banister he had been slumped against. However, seeing the pale face only roused the resentment James had been attempting to swallow.

Draco's eyes landed on the smashed broom. It was a small one, but not his or Harry's. He peered up at his step-father, swallowing as he noted the flashing eyes and set jaw. He had come to know that expression well in the last few months. He stepped back. "Isn't that…your old broom?" He suddenly recognized the thing as one of James' beloved heirlooms. It was the one thing James expressly forbade Draco and Harry from using in play.

"Was my broom, you mean?" James held the mangled object under Draco's nose. "Tell me, Draco, how do you think this happened?"

"I…dunno." Draco fumbled another step as the man brandished the broom under his chin. "Stop!"

"Stop _**what**_?" James demanded. He tossed the broomstick on the floor. "My very first broom. Do you now who gave that to me? Do you?"

Ordinarily, Draco yelled back at James or called for his mother, but just then he was terrified. James' expression was angrier than Draco had ever seen. "Y-your father." Draco nearly whispered his response.

"Hm, that's right. And what did I tell you and Harry? When we first moved in together?" James kept advancing with every rearward step Draco took.

Draco shook his head. James had never hurt him. Not once had he even so much as smacked his bum. However, just then Draco was reminded of Lucius. The elder Malfoy never needed to lift a hand to cause his son pain. If his disgusted look wasn't enough, his refining Draco to his room for hours on end was enough to drive the point home. _**I can't even look at you, Draco. A Malfoy? There was surely a mistake.**_ That statement would replay in young Draco's mind for hours on end until his mummy came to rescue him. And even then, that sentiment bore into Draco as he grew older.

"I asked you a question." James gripped Draco's collar, kneeling only far enough to look into the boy's scared eyes. "I--"

"You said he gave you your first broom and we weren't to touch it ever!" Draco's face crumbled. "I didn't DO it! I promise! James, please!"

"What on earth is happening here?" Narcissa grabbed James' arm. "Calm down!"

"Mummy!" Draco slunk back against the wall as James released him. "I didn't DO it! Honest!"

"Merlin." James turned and gripped the banister so hard his knuckles turned white. "Hell," he muttered under his breath.

Narcissa glanced from her husband's hunched back to her son's trembling body. "Angel…" She knelt down to sweep a kiss across the child's forehead and it was then that she noticed James' prized possession. "Mercy…" Looking back at Draco, she didn't need to ask if he had a hand in the poor object's demise.

"James, why do you think Draco is responsible?" Narcissa's tone was hinged with coolness. She knew that broom meant much to James, but that was no reason to scare a child half to death. He was supposed to be the antithesis of Lucius, after all.

James didn't turn around though he threw his hands up while shaking his head. He had blown it. Any minor trust he might have earned from Draco? It had to be crushed right along with that broom. Finding the culprit no longer mattered; James knew he had let his temper run away from him and for that he was truly sorry.

"I didn't do it, James. Please." Draco dared to speak again, but couldn't disguise the quiver in his voice. He was no stranger to lying, but usually then he could control his emotions. But being faced with something he truly hadn't done? He couldn't help the vulnerability.

James said nothing. He couldn't even look at Narcissa. It wasn't about the broom. The anger that had exploded was pent-up frustration. It had been boiling for weeks and finally burst all over poor little Draco. No matter how bratty Draco could act, James was the adult. There was no reason for frightening a child. Ever.

With a last deep breath, James turned. He nodded, before using an amplifying charm to call for Harry.

"Yeah, Dad?" Harry ran out of the playroom, but stopped short when he saw all the grim faces. "Er…" Nothing else came out when James wordlessly pointed to the broom.

"Harry, do you know what happened?" James saw the truth in Harry's eyes, but gave the boy the chance to come clean. James wasn't a strict parent by any stretch, but he tried to teach his child that thin line couldn't always be crossed. It was a lesson Sirius had learned the hard way. Had James not been there to save Severus, his blasted fool of a best mate could have been expelled. Or worse. James never wanted his own boy to be that daft.

"No, Daddy." Harry didn't meet his father's eyes. He never could when he lied. His chin ducked into his chest and he fidgeted under James' gaze.

"Harry Potter." James forced the child's chin up. "I should punish Draco then? As I'm sure neither Narcissa nor the elves saw fit to play with my broom."

Narcissa gently shushed Draco's protest. "It's alright, baby. He's just trying to make a point. He believes you." She spoke loudly enough for Draco to hear, but not James and Harry.

Harry whimpered at the words. He didn't want his step-brother in trouble for something he didn't do. "No, Daddy. I did it."

James nodded. "Hmm, I see." He prodded Harry toward his bedroom. "Wait for me in your room. Face a corner and Godric help you if you disobey, little sir."

Mutely, Harry hurried away. He knew he was in big trouble.

Carefully, James perched before Narcissa and Draco. He didn't want to startle the boy anymore than he already had. "Draco? Little one…I'm so sorry." James didn't even glance at Narcissa. This was an affair between him and Draco. "There's no excuse, you know that? I was reallllllly naughty and I deserve all the time-outs in the world."

Draco burrowed into his mother's side, regarding James disdainfully. "Told you he hates me."

"Darling--"

"Draco, I do _**not**_ hate you." James interrupted Narcissa. "I was angry and I wasn't thinking. I was wrong to blame you without getting all the facts and I promise I will do my best to never do such a thing again."

Narcissa reached a gentle hand to brush James' cheek which felt hot from his anger and shame. "Adults make mistakes sometimes, Angel." Her words were meant as much for James as for Draco. "The important thing is James realized he made one and apologized." She lifted Draco's face upward. "It isn't polite to make someone feel worse, Draco. I'm sure James didn't mean to scare you and I _**know**_ he'll keep a better lid on his temper in the future." Her final words were not only meant to comfort her son, but to serve as a warning to James. She had learned a thing or two during her marriage to Lucius and would never allow her child to cower again.

"Mum's right, Draco. And know what? No dessert for me tonight!" James attempted a smile as he held his arms out to the boy. "Please forgive me?"

Draco looked into James' outstretched arms. He didn't mind hugging his mummy, but he did James. Lucius said men didn't do things like that and Draco believed him. Hence, Draco never understood James scooping him up to give goodnight kisses and snuggles. Part of him always wanted to hold on tightly while another wanted to flee. Draco didn't understand those conflicted emotions, but he did know falling asleep without a kiss goodnight from James felt weird. James made a point to be home for the boys' bedtime whenever possible, but the nights the Ministry beckoned, Draco missed the ritual. He'd never admit it, but he did.

He felt his mother's nudge, and therefore, moved into James' waiting embrace. He let his step-father hug him close, but the same nagging thought plagued Draco. _**James wasn't his father; he didn't want Draco. **_Thanks to those thoughts, Draco's arms remained limp though they encircled James' shoulders.

"I'll make it up to you," James promised as he released the boy. "But for now, I need to go talk to Harry. Are you alright?"

Draco nodded. He still didn't feel like talking to him, hug or not. "We'll be fine." Narcissa smiled reassuringly. She didn't want to add salt to James' wound. She could see how torn up he already felt and to have to discipline Harry on top of that? She didn't envy him one bit.

James opened Harry's door much more gingerly than he had his own barely an hour prior. It was a silly thing to get so worked up over, but with his father dead…well, James liked having the reminder of the days when the man taught him to fly. Still, it was not a reason to hurt his children. "Harry?" James was relieved to see that the boy had obeyed. He really didn't want to add to the punishment. "Come here." James sat on the bed, beckoning Harry to stand before him so that they could lock gazes.

Harry shuffled over, his head bowed. He despised disappointing his parents, particularly James. He loved Narcissa like another mother, but James was the one steady presence in Harry's life. He wasn't sure what he'd do without his daddy. "Sorry, Daddy. Really am!"

"I accept that, Harry, but you knew better, didn't you?" James kept his hands at Harry's elbows. He didn't wish to repeat the mistakes he had made with Draco. "That broom was very special."

Harry's eyes welled with tears. "I know. It was real bad!"

"Yes," James agreed, "It was. You broke a very important rule and then you tried to lie. Mistakes are one thing, but lying? Harry, this behavior isn't acceptable." Sometimes James wondered when he turned into such an adult. Most days, he still felt no older than 20. He pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "Open your mouth."

Harry let out a small moan, but obeyed so that James could wave his wand over it. Harry loved watching magic, but not when the end result was his mouth filled with a soap taste. Lily had told James about the old muggle custom and how she feared the chemicals could be harmful so James had devised a way to punish their son sans the substance itself. She had even remarked that the Marauders' old wily ways were finally serving a benefit!

"Lying is unacceptable." James watched Harry nod before gesturing for him to open. He muttered the counter spell, waved his wand, and the taste vanished as quickly as it came. "Since you ruined my broom, you cannot use yours for the next week." He took the boy's cheeks in his hands to warn off any protests. "If you ever touch something you've been forbidden again, you'll be over my lap. Final warning."

"Yes, sir." Harry flung himself at James, fully expecting the man to catch him. As usual, his father didn't disappoint. James pulled Harry into his lap, using one hand to stroke the child's dark hair while the other rubbed circles into the tiny back.

"Arg, I love you, Harry Potter." James kissed his boy's cheek before tickling his stomach. Yet, his conscience nagged. He wanted it to be this easy with Draco. He hadn't expected miracles, but he still wanted his step-son to feel part of the family. Harry had accepted Narcissa fairly easily, especially once she and James married. James couldn't help feeling like he was doing something horribly wrong. If Narcissa and Harry could get on as mother and son, why couldn't he and Draco act as parent and child too? All the books, friends, family, and healers said it would just take time, but how long? James was not a failure by nature, but he couldn't help thinking a child was beating him this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

James pushed the dark brown bottle across the counter. "My limit, mate." He ignored the bartender's smirk as he grabbed his glass of water and headed back to Sirius and Remus. "I have two little boys at home," he muttered as he took up the vacant seat wedged between his fellow marauders. "That bloke acts like it's criminal to turn down a beer."

Swigging his own vodka, Sirius flashed his trade-mark cocky grin. "Well, Prongs, you gotta admit…ow!" He glared at Remus as he reached to rub the back of his head. "Christ, Lupin."

"Would you rather he go home - and pardon the expression- _**shit-faced**_ to take care of your godson and cousin?" Remus squeezed James' shoulder. "Don't mind old cranky-pants here. See that woman? Turned old Padfoot down cold."

James hadn't realized how much he needed his best mates until that precise moment. He burst out laughing. Remus trying to be proper while cursing? Sirius acting like a dolt? It was all so familiarly comforting.

"He's bloody lost it." Sirius winked playfully at Remus. "If this is what having kids do to you remind me to never have any, alright Moony?"

"Oh, hush." Remus finally finished his lone beer of the evening. "Now, James, care to tell us why you needed this impromptu get-together? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but your owl seemed…"

"Crazy?" Sirius supplied. "Shite, James, you could have at least brought that beer over for me." He started to stand, but Remus pulled him back down. "Merlin, you have strength for such a skinny guy."

Remus rolled his eyes, and then turned back to James. "What's happening, James? You don't seem yourself."

James didn't even know where to start and so he focused on digging up some chips and stuffing them into his mouth. "Imalouseydad."

"Yeah, okay, try that one more time? In English even?" In spite of his sarcastic reply, Sirius' attention was fully focused on the man he felt a brother.

James noticed Sirius' staid expression and wondered if he really looked dreadful enough for _**Sirius**_ to be worrying. "I'm a lousy dad. And don't either of you go telling me I'm a git. I terrified Draco over something he didn't even bloody do!" Relaying the tale made the event spring back into consciousness, and James cringed as Draco's anxious face popped into mind. "Fuck, I do need another." James buried his face in both hands.

"Actually I think that's the last thing you need, mate." Surprisingly, the dissent had been uttered by Sirius, but Remus nodded his agreement.

"James?" Sirius prodded as he laid a hand upon his friend's back, "Stop that."

"Everyone makes mistakes, James. Even the best dads." Remus swapped a troubled look with Sirius. "I'm sure it was an honest error."

"Honest error?" James spat the words. Remus hadn't been there; he didn't know. "My broom? The one my dad gave me? Harry got his hands on it and…" He shook his head, breathing hard. "I just assumed Draco…why? Why did I think that? What kind of father favors one child like that?" James never cried, but the pain glistened in his eyes and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop its tremble.

"The human kind." Sirius waved Remus back to his chair. "James? You remember me and Regulus, yeah? Our parents did that to us. They pitted us against each other in blasted competition. And I? Was never good enough. Look at me, damn it." Sirius punched James none too gently in the arm. "Well, listen already! Do you think my old man went to a bar after tearing me apart? No! He thought it toughened me up."

"Sirius, are you getting to the part where this actually makes him feel better?" Remus cut in when he saw James' face caving. True, he had no siblings, but none of Sirius' story seemed fitting given James' fragile state.

"Oy, you gits, don't you see? James, you're sitting here feeling miserable. That's the sign of a damn brilliant father!" Sirius pounded the table, grinning victoriously.

"I'm better than Orion Black. Oh, yes, ringing endorsement there." James guffawed at the thought. "Draco's barely adjusted and I'm treating him like the enemy."

"With all due respect, James, Draco's been treating _**you**_ like that since you all moved in together." Remus' gentle tone caused a pause as Sirius looked away and James squirmed in his seat.

"He's a child, Remus." James repeated the mantra he had been telling himself day in and day out for the last months. "He doesn't deserve to have the adults taking care of him acting like…" James couldn't put his behaviour into words.

"And you don't deserve to be brow-beat because you happen to love his mother." Sirius and James looked at Remus like he had gone mad. Wasn't he the kind and understanding one? "I'm not saying he's a bad little bloke," Remus added defensively. "Just putting things into perspective. James, you didn't beat the boy. You finally lost some bearings after months of abuse."

"Moony's right." Sirius hadn't met the littlest Black until James reconnected with Narcissa, but he still felt guilty for admitting such. "My cousin can be smashing, but he can also be a right terror." He hesitated before plowing forward. "Especially where you're concerned." He squeezed James' shoulder. "The Healer said it would take time, mate. That's all."

"Time? Time? How much more time?" James shrugged off the consoling hand. "Harry adores Cissa and Lily was wonderful…with Lucius this should be…be…"

"A piece of cake?" Sirius offered. "That's not how it works, James. Believe me…yeah. Not how it works."

"That bastard would _**lock**_ him in his room. He'd mock him and…" James' face turned crimson as he recalled all Narcissa had shared with him. "And he hates me? How is this fair?"

"It's not, but he doesn't understand, James. You know that. Malfoy made damn sure Draco worshipped at his feet." Remus' heart went out not only to his best friend, but the entire family. He couldn't imagine going through such a battle everyday.

"Even in death." Exhaustion overwhelmed James as the atrocious realization settled in. "I do care about the little bugger. I do." He didn't recognize how much until he uttered the words. "It's just so fucking hard to remember that when he's in the throws of a tantrum."

"Oh, mate, c'mon! Are you telling me you are filled with happy loving thoughts when Harry goes at it?" Smirking, Sirius blew a straw wrapper at James.

"Oy, shove off!" James laughed more sincerely than he had all night.

"Because I'm right?" Sirius shook his head, feigning sadness. "You lot never think I'm capable of it, huh?"

"No, we know you are. Once in awhile." Then, to the surprise of both his companions, Remus aimed his own spit ball right at them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was amazing what a night out could do for a bloke. James felt lighter than he had in weeks. He'd have to convince Narcissa to take an evening for herself. Then maybe they could even have a real date. Merlin, when was the last time the pair had gone out since they married? James didn't think of that fact with resentment, but awe. Nearly four months and he was so wrapped up in the family unit he had forgotten to spoil his lovely wife! It was a disgrace in dire need of remedying. However, when he slipped inside, all was still. He secured the wards though pangs tug his heart. He hated missing the boys' bedtime. With any lucky, Cissa would be reading in bed so he'd get that goodnight kiss at least.

Buoyed by the thought of an awake Narcissa, James hurried to the second floor of the large home. He and Lily hadn't lived in such a clearly wealthy place, but Narcissa had worked to make sure it didn't lack a complete sense of hominess. It had been a feat for the meticulous woman, but well worth it in the end. The house had the perfect blend of fancy living along with a family friendly atmosphere, including bright murals on both Harry's and Draco's doors. So bright, in fact, that James couldn't often pass without admiring for at least a few seconds. That night wasn't any different, but as James found himself looking at Harry's, he couldn't help his hand reaching for the knob. He slid in quietly, grinning as his eyes landed on his pride and joy. His bed was an absolute mess with covers strewn about and stuffed animals tossed over the edge; Harry slept like he was king of the world. James chuckled, remembering how hellish it felt to have Harry sharing a bed. Arms and legs everywhere. He bent to rescue the poor toys before arranging them carefully around Harry again. He knew it was a fruitless endeavor, but it felt good to tuck Harry in even if he was sound asleep. "Goodnight, my boy." James kissed the scarred forehead and then took a moment to brush a thumb over the red bolt. He hated that they both had such a reminder. Harry groaned then and James knew it was time to leave. He tip-toed backward, hoping the child wouldn't stir. When he made it to the door, he left it ajar as Harry liked.

James felt peaceful after seeing his sleeping angel and started for the master room again. Yet, a sensation filled his heart and he looked back toward his step-son's room. He hesitated a second more before pushing the heavy door open. He was careful not to let any light shine in as he headed for the bed.

Draco slept differently from Harry. He hunched into a corner of the bed with his dragon clutched tightly in his arms beneath the quilt that acted like a shield from the rest of the room. James never thought it looked comfortable and like other nights before it, he softly rubbed the palm of his hand over the boy's bony back. Draco tended to react well and loosen his body when James stroked him. That night was no different and Draco stretched out with a more tranquil expression. "What do you worry about, little one?" James sighed. He might never know the answer.

"Ughhh." Draco moaned as he felt the disturbance.

Well, shite. James grimaced and began backing away like he had in Harry's room. "Shhh, it's okay." Draco was visibly agitated -- another major difference between James' two boys. "Shh…" James reached for the doorknob behind him, managing to get one foot out before the whimpering and thrashing started. "Draco! Tiger, it's okay. It's only me. Da-- James." James was back by the bed, shaking the little boy into consciousness.

"James?" Draco's eyelids, still heavy with sleep, blinked hard against the darkness. His arms searched for the adult and when they found him, clung for dear life.

"It's okay, it's okay." James held his step-son close. "Shh. Close your eyes, baby." The tender name escaped as James felt Draco's shuddering. For all their difficult moments, James relished opportunities to take care of the child. "I'm here."

At that hour, Draco didn't question motive, but instead attached himself to the man he claimed to hate on a weekly basis. He was cold and scared and James' arms felt safe. "Like Harry," he sobbed.

"What?" Baffled, he looked down just in time to see Draco's hands clawing at James' shirt. "Draco…"

"Jamesssss." The small fists refused to let go of the material in their grip.

James had never seen Draco so distraught. Furious, yes. Scared, yes. But this? This was genuine pain. Panicked, he peeled Draco from his chest. "What is it?"

Taking it as a rebuke, Draco whacked the shoulders he had been clutching. "Go away!" He twisted against James' arms and moved for the floor, but James was faster and stronger.

"Draco Malfoy!" The boy felt himself hoisted into the air and looking into his step-father's face. Frustration and fear mixed to produce a fresh set of tears. "What's wrong?" James asked again. He thought of calling Narcissa, but dismissed that thought quickly. Something had changed between he and Draco and he wasn't about to let it slip. "Tiger, breathe for me, alright? Deep breaths." James cradled the child to his shoulder. "There's my good boy. Shhh." He kissed the mussed locks at his neck.

"M'sorry," Draco whimpered. His legs circled James' waist. "Don't wanna be bad."

James' heart broke. Only an idiot wouldn't have recognized the sheer agony resonating in that room. "You are not bad, Draco. No, never. Even when you do naughty things, you are still a very very good boy."

Draco lifted his tear-stained face to regard James intimately. "You're not my daddy."

James had heard those words countless times before and they always made him angry. Then, however, they saddened him. "I'm not, am I?" He bumped the boy at his hip. "But I think I can be a pretty good daddy when I want." He smiled gently as he settled back down on the bed with Draco in his lap. "You know, I don't really think I can be like your first dad. Is that a problem?"

Draco's teeth chattered, but he shook his head no. "H-he was different."

"Different isn't always bad," James mused. "You're not like Harry, but you are still a very special little boy to me, did you know that?" He smiled again while wiping Draco's cheeks with a thumb. "I should tell you that more often, huh? And how lucky I am to have two kids to play with and listen to the WWN with and…TICKLE!" James attacked Draco's middle, grinning when the child gave into some laughter. He let Draco catch his breath before hugging him hard again. "I want to be your daddy from now on, baby." It would mean no more hesitancy on James part; Draco could sense that. Serious looking, James pressed his forehead against Draco's. "But that means in everything…hugging and playing and teaching and punishing and…" He smoothed the boy's hair back. "And right in my heart." He placed a hand over Draco's chest. "Can I maybe have a place there too?"

Draco sniffled. He was terrified, but didn't know why. Yet, he nodded. "Like Harry. Just like Harry, promise."

"Just like Harry." James closed his eyes. It wasn't exactly the same, but he'd be hard pressed to explain the difference. His heart was absolutely swelling with love and protection for the child he was holding.

"Cept…no mouth charms. Or spankings." The future Slytherin raised both eyebrows like he was making a very important business deal. The child might have wanted a dad, but he rather enjoyed that particular difference between he and Harry.

James didn't miss a beat. "Oh, no you don't, son." He laughed and squeezed the boy tightly. "Just like Harry, remember? I promised and everything!"

Pouting, Draco knew he was being beaten at his own game. "In liking me! Not in that other stuff."

Oy, the kid was definitely a Black. "I do like you. Love you in fact. And that's why it's my job to teach you right from wrong." Enjoying the snuggle, James kept Draco close as he leaned them against the headboard. "That's what daddies do, you know." Playfully, James tapped the pouting lips. "If you obey the rules, you won't have to worry about that though."

"But it's hard!" Draco objected. "So many to 'member."

"I know it's hard," James agreed. "But I'm thinking you're going to have tons less corner-time now that we've talked, yeah?" He pinched one tiny cheek. "We just need to work on how you phrase some things. But I'll always try and be fair. Cross my heart."

Defeated, Draco avoided James' eyes. He wanted this; he had wanted it all along, but hadn't known how to express it. Still…"Am scared."

Godric, so was James. "I'm not going anywhere, little one. We'll figure it out a little at a time, okay? With lots of these." He landed another kiss atop Draco's head and was rewarded with a return gesture on his cheek.

"Never had my mouth punished," Draco confessed. "I don't want to. Harry says it's awful." He begrudgingly accepted that his bum would suffer from transgressions as he couldn't quite lie and say Lucius and Narcissa had never turned him over when he was _**really **_naughty. In fact, he was shocked James hadn't already. He had certainly pushed enough boundaries.

"It's getting late, Draco. We'll hold a family meeting tomorrow and discuss how to avoid such things, alright?" James didn't want to end their special time since he was terrified of Draco waking up and changing his mind, but he knew the boy needed sleep.

"Alright." Draco allowed James to place him back under the covers. "You're really MY daddy now?"

Grinning, James nodded. "I'm really your daddy, tiger. Always and forever."

Draco held onto James' sleeve as he debated his next question. "I can call you Father then?"

Now that? Would not fly. "Why not daddy?"

"I dunno…Father said it was silly." He blinked fresh tears away. He had never understood why Lucius hadn't let him.

"Do you think it's silly?" James perched next to the boy.

Draco considered for only a second. "No."

"Then it's settled?" James bent down for one last hug.

Heart pounding, Draco squeezed back. "Daddy." Liking the sound, Draco held on tighter. "Daddy," he reiterated.

James hadn't experienced such a surge of pride and adoration since Harry had uttered that word for the first time. "Daddy's here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:**_** This chapter contains the corporal punishment of young children. Please do not read if this offends. For the record, I don't believe in spanking, but English parents in the 80s most certainly did. No flames/debates on this topic please. I'm just trying to move the plot along. **_

Harry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But Dad! I KNOW the rules already!' He sat with his back pressed to the wall as James attempted to reach over the bed for him. "Go tell Draco!" He had been absolutely floored at breakfast when his step-brother had tip-toed over to James and moved for his lap. Harry had been even more flabbergasted when the boy asked 'daddy' to pass the syrup.

James could be oblivious to things, but he had seen Harry's shocked face and moved quickly to explain things after the morning dishes were cleared. Yet, he was not appreciating Harry's reaction. "We've never had a proper family meeting about these things. It'll be good for you both. I'm sure Mummy wants to explain some of her rules to you as well."

Harry didn't like being reminded that he had accepted Narcissa completely upon his father's marriage. It was one thing for Draco to have to share his mother, but Harry did not like the idea of splitting James' affection. Why couldn't Draco and James just get along without acting like a father and son? It wasn't fair of Harry at all, but the seven-year-old was ruled by emotion just then.

James knew it was crucial to make both boys realize they'd be treated exactly the same from now on. Undoubtedly, Harry had to harbor resentment that Draco wasn't always punished in the same manner as he. He was sure Harry would understand when he was older, but James knew it had to be a difficult concept for such a young child to comprehend. "Harry," he prodded, still holding his arms out, "Please, little one."

Harry hated when his father looked at him like that. Sighing, he allowed James to pick him up and hug him hard. "We're not in trouble?" He had to double-check.

"Nope!" James grinned and poked at Harry's side. "We're just going to discuss some rules of the house and what to expect if they're broken."

Harry rested his cheek against his father's broad shoulder. "Fine."

**_CH. 5.1_**

"Brilliant, we're all here!" James threw Harry into the sofa cushions while tickling the boy's tummy. He smiled warmly at Draco who was reclining in his mother's arms. "Cissa, want to tell them why?"

Narcissa had been elated when James explained his break-through with Draco and the need for such a meeting. Completely backing him, she beamed before gently disentangling Draco from her so she could stand. "Well, darlings," she said to her two favorite little boys, "We realize it's been difficult coming together as a family at times and we think we can help ease that a bit with some talking about rules and expectations."

Draco and Harry exchanged worried looks, but it was Draco who spoke first. "Like what, Mummy?"

"Well, sweetness…" She turned to James.

"We'd like you boys to tell us what you think some rules ought to be," James finished. He gestured to a green chalk-board. "We'll write them on here and then we're going to make an official list on parchment and hang it in the kitchen." He chucked Draco under his chin, thinking about the boy's worry from the night before. "Then it won't be so hard to remember them all."

"Exactly! Isn't that a brilliant idea, my angels?" Narcissa loved having her family act as one. She had feared it would never happen. "So, one of you, throw out what you think one of the rules are."

"No sassing," Harry replied immediately. That was a **BIG** deal with James.

"That's a really good one." James wrote it on the board. "And what's sassing?"

"Saying naughty words," Draco answered. "Like git and…" He cut off as James fixed him with a stern stare.

"Indeed. But, kiddo, no need to repeat them all." James ruffled the boy's wispy bangs to show he wasn't in trouble. "And what happens if you say a naughty word when you've been told not to?"

Harry grimaced. "The soap charm, Daddy."

"If we're doing this together, we should vote on that," Draco interjected, but his plea bargain was met with laughter from Narcissa. "I'm afraid your punishments aren't negotiable, love. Actions have consequences and it's mine and Daddy's job to make sure they're ones you don't like so you don't break the same rule again."

Defeated once more. Draco exhaled an irritated breath before looking back at James who was scratching the punishment on the board.

"Sassing also means disrespecting us." James looked at the boys pointedly. "So things like eye-rolling and raising your voice on purpose or being cheeky are under that too. They might not get a mouth wash, but a naughty time or smack on the bum." He wrote that note under the first decree before casting his wife a glance. "Anything else under that, sweetheart?"

"I think you have it covered." Narcissa sat back down with the children. "Another rule, loves?"

"No lying." Draco's mother hated that most. She always said truth could be dealt with, but a lie made things worst. Undoubtedly, she thought of Lucius when she said that, but Draco didn't know that.

"Oooh, a very good one." James added it to the list. "What happens when you don't tell us the truth?"

"It comes out anyway and we…" Actually Draco didn't know if it was the same for Harry so he amended his speech. "Mummy spanks me for the lie and then…" He looked at Narcissa for clarification though his cheeks reddened.

Narcissa patted his knee reassuringly. "I tend to treat the lie to one punishment, usually a warm tush, and then issue a naughty time or loss of sweets for the actual offense. Er, thing being lied about," she added upon seeing Harry and Draco's confused looks.

James nodded thoughtfully. "I usually treat it like sassing, but if it is a second time, I give a few swats." He hadn't realized he and Narcissa hadn't been completely on the same page. No wonder the poor kids were confused.

"I like that idea," Narcissa agreed easily. Truthfully, she was quite willing to bow to James on the discipline front. She despised punishing her children and felt it the husband's duty. Now that Draco was accepting him fully, she was ready to relinquish the messy affair.

"Glad you do," Harry quipped though he was chuckling. "What? It tastes TERRIBLE." He giggled more when James tweaked his nose for the wisecrack. "Then tell us the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

James was glad the family was laughing and joking despite the nature of the conversation. The meeting was meant to bring them together, not make the kids fearful. "Okay, kiddos, what else?"

"Er…" They looked at each other again. "Sharing?" Draco suggested though he truly hated it.

"Very good!" James tossed it up on the board. "What do you think should happen if there's no sharing and you boys start fighting?" When neither made a move to reply, he looked over at Cissa again.

"Putting me on the spot, are you, love?" She chortled and pretended to think hard. "Hm, maybe whoever's not sharing loses playing time?"

"I like that." James regarded Draco and Harry. "That means some naughty time in the corner." He quickly wrote that down. "And now…what happens when _**chores**_ don't get done?" That was a biggie with both children.

"Naughty time and doing them anyway." Draco had surely experienced that penalty often enough.

"Hm. You lose valuable play time!" James shook his head. "Why in Godric's name would you two want that?" He scribbled that stipulation onto the board. "Now, those are some _**major**_ rules, but can you guess what the golden one is? The one that makes alllll the others followed easily?"

Draco stared at his father like he had two heads, but Harry bounced in his seat. "Be nice to everyone and listen to you and Mummy!"

"Excellent, darling." Narcissa tugged at a piece of Harry's hair. "But that doesn't mean you can't ask us about what we've decided or why we told you to do something."

"Or told you that you _**can't**_ do something," James added. "And your mum's right. If you think we're being unjust, you talk to us about it. You just don't…" He pointed to the board. "Sass us over it, lie to do what you want anyway, or just flat out don't do what's asked."

"Like if you said no playing outside, we can ask why?" Lucius had never afforded Draco that courtesy and it shocked him.

"Naturally. We don't try to be mean or ruin your good time. But maybe it's too cold out or you need to do a chore first, see?" James patted Draco's back. "Good example, tiger." He lifted the child off the couch so he could sit with the rest of the family. With Draco snuggled into his lap and Harry holding onto Narcissa, James looked over the board. "Narcissa, anything we're missing?"

"No, but if we have to add to it, we'll all talk it over, hm?" She winked at her husband.

"Of course," James acquiesced. "And if you look at that board? All those can be avoided if you just talk to us about things." He nudged Harry and bounced Draco on his knee. "So if you want to avoid mouth washings and naughty times and sore bottoms…" He paused for effect. "What do you do?"

Draco twisted to squeeze James about the neck. "Talk to you and Mummy!"

Laughing, James exclaimed, "Cissa, we have the two smartest sons EVER." He pulled the rest of his family into a group hug and was quite thrilled to find his prim wife shrieking and tickling right along with him.

_**CH. 5.2**_

It had been nearly four weeks since that meeting and James thought the family had hit a 'home-run' so to speak. The boys took the talking bit to heart and neither had gotten much more than a stern warning since. In his Gryffindor naïveté, he actually thought they'd continue on this path forever. He had read stories about families who talked so exhaustively that they never had to punish their children; surely, they couldn't be the exception?

That in mind, James had waved Narcissa off to some tea party that morning with a bright smile. Then he had spent some time playing with the pair before escaping to his office to finish some important paperwork.

"Dad! Daddy!" Draco and Harry rushed into their father's study without knocking. "Daddy! Dad!"

Startled out of his mind, James dropped his inkwell all over his desk. "Shite!" He yelled.

"Dad! You said a bad word!" Draco cried.

"I'm an adult," James hissed as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He quickly uttered a charm and all three watched as things returned to normal. "You two are lucky. My work could have been ruined! You know you are to knock nicely." He shook his head at them. "Was this an emergency?" He knew the answer just looking at their faces, but figured he'd ask anyway.

"No," chorused two nervous little boys.

"Sorry, Daddy," Harry added.

"But we just wanted to fly!" Draco spoke up, grabbing at James' hand. "It is so BORING here."

James fought a smile. Even when his boys acted naughty, they were so gosh darn cute. "Well, you could have still knocked and asked."

"So you will?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Nope. At least not right now." He ruffled Draco's hair and then Harry's. "I told you two that I have very important work to attend to." Seeing their crestfallen expressions, he knelt down to pull each into his sides. "But go play nicely, don't disturb me, and I'll take you out in an hour or so, alright?"

"So longggg." Harry pouted, but hugged James anyway.

"Not terribly long. Go do a puzzle or something. That will distract you." James laughed and squeezed the small child back.

"Don't wanna do a puzzle." Draco, always wanting what he wanted when he wanted it, put his hands on his hips.

"Well, kiddo, that's too bad because Daddy has some work to do right now. You best find something else to do or you'll be terribly bored until we all go flying." James kissed the sulking face. "Go on you two. Oh? And next time you barge into my office like this? A naughty time."

_**CH. 5.3**_

"We can do the new one Mummy brought us. The one with the snake on it!" Harry didn't like having to wait anymore than Draco did, but figured a puzzle would at least pass the time.

Draco huffed. "I don't _**want**_ to do that." He threw himself on the couch in their living room.

"But, Draco! We have 'lotta time 'fore Daddy takes us." Harry yanked at his brother's arm. "C'mon. Pleassssse."

"It's just crummy old work," Draco muttered. "We should just go, Harry! We know where the brooms are and where he takes us."

Harry's eyes widened. "Draco! You know we're not allowed! We could get hurt!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his brother's declaration. "Listen, they're charmed with all those safety things Mummy made him do. We'll be fine!"

Harry thought about that. It was true enough that Narcissa had insisted on every safety charm in the book. "B-but…if Daddy finds out…"

"He won't!" Draco shook his head vigorously. He's doing work. We'll just come back before he's done."

"Well…alright. It'll be fun then!" Harry tapped Draco's shoulder. "Tag! Betcha I get to the brooms first!"

_**CH. 5.4**_

_**Finally.**_ James hated taking work home on his days off, but he figured it was better than going into the office. Still, he had hated telling his children they had to wait for him to play. "Well at least I'm done early," James mused as he stretched out his neck.

"Boys!" James called as he entered the living room. "I'm done! We can go now!" He listened for the expected feet banging, but when no sound came, he frowned. Where they that enthralled in their puzzle? Or were they angry at him? Sighing, he jogged up the winding staircase. "Harry! Draco!" He opened the door to their playroom with a great flourish. "I'm done!" Surprised, James looked around the room. Well, that was odd. They rarely played in their bedrooms. Shrugging, he returned to the hall, once again yelling their names. Worry started tugging as they still didn't answer so James checked first Harry's room and then Draco's. Where on earth where they?

Trying not to panic, James rushed through the house. When he still didn't find them, his heart started pounding and he nearly convinced himself dark forces had broken the house's wards to kidnap his babies. Yet, just as he pictured Harry and Draco sobbing for their mummy and daddy in a dungeon somewhere, his brain kicked in. "Oh, they better not…" Even as he said it, James knew he'd rather they have disobeyed than be facing Voldemort supporters. Nonetheless, when he yanked open the broom closet, his face turned purple. "Those little…"

James stormed outside. He quickly muttered a cushioning charm before yelling, "Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy!" Luckily, the brooms were charmed only to go to James' shoulders so he quickly grabbed both by the back of their robes. When they were on firm ground again, he gripped the pair by their arms. "You know better! You could have been hurt!"

"But we weren't!" Draco argued. "The brooms are charmed and--"

"And you need an adult to issue the cushioning charm. And you need an adult to make sure no one comes along and decides he wants a little boy of his very own." James silenced Draco's arguments. "You little imps!"

"It was HIS idea," Harry cut in. "Daddy, I tried--"

"Were you not riding the broom, Harry James?" The man's furious gaze quieted any further protest. "What I thought. Both of you? Are in big trouble."

Draco and Harry stared up at James. Big trouble? That did not bode well. However, they didn't get a chance to wallow as James pushed them toward the house. "Draco? I want you to wait for me right here. Sit on the couch and do not move unless you want more trouble. Harry? With me."

Harry gulped as he and Draco exchanged worried looks, but he didn't have another minute to worry as James picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. When they entered the study, James carried the small child over to the large, overstuffed chair. He sat on the edge before lowering Harry to the ground right in front of him. "Harry, what did I say when you two asked about flying?"

Harry recognized all the signs. Any small hope of escaping without a stinging behind slipped away as he stared at his feet. "You said we hadda wait."

"So why didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Draco said they were charmed and it seemed okay…" He bit his lip as James' eyes bore into him.

"You know better," James admonished. "You could have still fallen off and broken something. Or been kidnapped. You are not old enough to fly on your own." He steeled himself against Harry's gloomy face. "You directly disobeyed me AND did something dangerous." He removed Harry's glasses to place them on the coffee table. "And that's why I've no choice, my boy. Bend over."

Harry knew protesting wouldn't help his case and so he allowed James to guide him over his lap.

James had always scoffed when his old man claimed it hurt him to spank James, but the first time he had ever been forced to punish his own child, he believed it. Still, James didn't fancy losing Harry or Draco and so raised his hand to deliver exactly two smacks for each year of Harry's age. After the twelfth slap, James paused and raised his voice to be heard over Harry's cries. "You never EVER fly without an adult, Harry James Potter." With that final warning, James issued the last two firm swats to the boy's tender bum.

James fought back his own tears as he eased the bawling boy to his feet. Holding him at arms length, James finished his lecture. "Mummy and I would be terribly sad if anything bad happened to you or your brother, baby."

"I-I knowwww!" Harry moaned. "I'm real sorry, Daddy!"

"Shhh, it's alright." James pulled the child into his lap while making sure he rested on his side rather than his scorched rear-end. James rocked Harry some before using a tissue to mop his damp cheeks. "I love you, tiger." He replaced Harry's glasses and smiled reassuringly.

"I love you too, Daddy. Loads!" Harry hugged James as hard as his tiny arms allowed.

Chuckling, James kissed his boy's forehead before rising to his feet with Harry still buried against his neck. "I want you to stay on the sofa while I deal with Draco, alright?" He carried Harry back out to the living room and was relieved to see his other child had obeyed in staying put. "Your turn, Draco."

Draco had paled on seeing not only his brother's red eyes, but Harry's rubbing of his bottom. Harry shrugged helplessly at Draco as James lifted him up and over his shoulder in the exact same way he had Harry. Surprisingly, Draco remained completely still while James carried him to the same chair he had used with Harry mere moments prior.

James had purposely left Draco to last. It was his first time dealing with the child in such a manner and he figured his newest son would need some extra comfort. For that, he placed Draco on the floor in front of him, but kept his arms on his shoulders. His words to Draco were different. Harry knew how his father acted during spankings, but Draco did not. James didn't want the boy scared. Granted, he realized such discipline caused some panic anyway, but he wanted Draco to understand James wouldn't truly hurt him and that even during the punishment, James was still his daddy. He had gathered Lucius' approach was much different and though Draco didn't talk about it, James knew he had feared the man. "What you did was very dangerous. I need to make absolutely sure you never EVER break such an important rule again." He pushed Draco's chin up. "I _**am**_ going to spank you, but it's only because you need to remember to never fly alone again. I still love you very very _**very**_ much and when it's all over we'll talk more, alright?"

Draco merely nodded. James guessed correctly. Lucius' punishments had been harsh and he had always made it clear that Draco was a disappointment. Though James' words were affectionate, he wasn't sure what to make of them. He just wanted it over with.

James second-guessed himself in that moment. He and Narcissa had discussed the need to treat the boys in the same manner, but Draco seemed so distant. He didn't want to destroy their relationship over a punishment. But then James thought about how worried he had been and knew it was necessary. Straightening up, James began the actual semantics of the chastisement. "When you boys asked to fly, what did I tell you?"

"No."

James paused. Draco wasn't being recalcitrant; he knew the difference. "I told you to wait an hour so we could all go together. Do you remember why you need an adult with you, baby?"

"C-cause…" Draco's resolve broke as he began sobbing.

If James could have dug Lucius up and killed him again, he would have. "Draco…" He pulled him into his arms. "Are you scared that I'll hurt you? I won't, baby. Never. Your bottom will sting for a bit, but that's it. Mummy's done that, yeah?"

Draco nodded as he swallowed hard and tried to cease his weeping.

"What is it, Draco? What are you afraid of?" James stroked the boy's back, but was keeping hold of his own emotions.

"I-I was bad and Father s-said I'd never learn and I d-don't want you to…" He sniffled and latched onto James' shirt front.

James didn't need any more information. _**Fucking bastard.**_ "You listen to me, Draco Malfoy. You are _**not**_ bad. You did something naughty and you need to learn that you can't do as you please, but you are a good boy and my very precious son. Has a naughty time changed that?" When Draco shook his head, James asked, "Then why would a spanking?"

"C-cause it's the big c-con…"

"Consequence," James finished. "I think I see…" He tried to find the best way to explain. "It _**is**_ the big one; you're right. But know what? I'm still your daddy and I'm still proud of you."

Draco looked at James, searching for signs of mistruth. "What if…what if I do more really big bad things?"

James held back a laugh. "Then Mummy or I will punish you, you'll learn, and then we'll move on and play tons of fun things again." He poked Draco's tummy, grinning. "Nothing you do will ever make me stop being really, really, really happy you chose me for your daddy."

Somewhat mollified, Draco hugged James tightly. "Okay, Daddy." He pulled away and looked at James with a 'now what' expression.

Bloody hell. How was he supposed to punish him after that? James hoped his hesitancy wasn't obvious to Draco; the last thing either of them needed was Draco questioning James' authority. Keeping a lid on his emotions, James recognized the answer. If he didn't properly punish Draco, the boy would just keep testing boundaries. Not reprimanding him wouldn't make him feel any better and it certainly wouldn't assure him of James' love. Feeling much the same way he had when he had given Harry his first smacking at age five, James returned Draco to the floor. "Now can you tell me why you need an adult with you when you fly?"

"Cause I could fall off or someone bigger could come and take me," Draco replied with much more confidence.

"Exactly. And you knew better. That's why I've no choice." James took Draco's arm and patted his lap. "Over now." He steered his son onto his stomach and positioned his bum accordingly. With a deep breath, James raised his hand and delivered a strong whack. He paused to make sure Draco took it alright and when he heard nothing but a small whimper, he delivered the next eleven swats in succession. Like with Harry, he raised his voice so Draco would hear him over his blubbering. "You never EVER fly without an adult, Draco." He delivered the final two slaps and helped Draco to his feet. "Mummy and I love you too much to see anything bad happen to you or Harry." Wasting no more time, James lifted Draco into a fierce hug. "Shhhh."

"S-sorry, Daddy. I w-won't do it again!" Draco relished the warm embrace. Lucius had always yelled more and then left him alone for hours.

"I know, tiger." James rocked him a bit before looking down into the teary grey eyes. "Are you alright?"

Draco offered a wobbly smile and nodded. "You are the best daddy ever."

James chuckled. "I'll remind you of that the next time I need to warm that tush of yours." He tickled Draco's side to show he was joking. "What do you say we go get Harry for some playtime, hm?"

Draco looked at James in shock. "But we were naughty!"

"I realize this," James said with a wink. "It's why my hand is stinging!"

Draco dissolved into giggles. "Like my bum!"

Standing, James smirked at the boy. "Oy, you two misbehave and MY hand gets punished? Tsk." Finding Harry again, James placed Draco next to him. "Alright, my sons, you've been punished and it's over and done with. What do you say we go do that puzzle finally?"

Draco was still surprised by the aftermath, but Harry had been expecting it and jumped up and onto James. "Yes!" For his part, Draco followed suit, but much more gingerly as his bottom hadn't the chance to heal like Harry's.

"Godric, you kiddos are getting big." Regardless of that truth, James hoisted them both to his hips. "If you make it 30 minutes without bickering, we'll go get some ice cream…"

Seeing their happy faces and hearing 'we'll be good!' in unison made James grin. Sure, being a father had its pitfalls, but James wouldn't trade those endearing expressions for anything in the whole wide world.

**A/N:** _**Thank you to all who have added this story to their favorites! I plan on taking you through their Hogwarts years so let's hope the muses last. In the meantime, feel free to leave suggestions of characters or sub-plots you'd like to see in the future. Reviews are much loved and appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon! Everyone! Now!" Harry raced through the large house barking orders at elves and family alike.

"Harry!" Narcissa's hand gripped her son's collar. "I know you're excited, but there's no reason to work yourself into a tizzy."

"Or act like Lord and Master," James chimed in. "Need I remind you who's in charge here, Hogwarts or not?"

"You and Mum!" Draco smiled charmingly at his father before tossing Harry a smirk.

"But everyone's so SLOW!" Harry had never been very patient, but with his sorting awaiting him he was downright raring to go. "Dad! He's looking at me again!"

"Not my fault I have eyes." Draco glared and pushed his brother from behind.

"Enough! Both of you." James sighed and shook his head at the pair. "Need I remind you that Mummy and I won't be at Hogwarts with you and how lucky you are to have each other? Some students won't have anyone at all. Imagine how scared you'd be then?"

"I wouldn't be scared," Harry argued. "I can't wait!"

Draco pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. It was no secret Harry was a natural explorer while Draco much preferred sticking to what he knew. And though he was loathe to admit it, he was terrified of leaving James and Narcissa. "Am not scared neither."

"Good. There's no reason to be." Narcissa smiled warmly as she bent to kiss Draco's cheek. "Your godfather cannot wait to see you."

At the reminder of Severus, Draco's own face brightened. "Yeah! He said I'll be in his House for sure!"

"You don't know that, Draco." James' words were uncharacteristically short which rewarded him with a scowl from his wife. "I only meant," he quickly amended, "That no one can promise you a House, tiger. The hat will do the sorting."

"But I'll be a Gryffindor, right Dad?" Harry tugged at James' hand. "Just like you and Mummy Lily!"

Narcissa's eyes clouded at the mention. While neither she nor James had neglected to tell the boys about their biological parents, Narcissa always felt like she got short-changed. Lucius wasn't much competition, but Lily? Muggle-born or not, the woman had been a damn good mother and wife. Narcissa hated that she was still known as the second mother where James had virtually won the title of only father from Draco. "Sweetheart, Daddy's correct. The hat will sort you. However, do remember where I was housed." She forced a smile and hugged the child to her. "You've learned quite a bit from me, yes?"

"Course, Mum, but still! It's in the genes or something! I wanna be there!" Harry didn't mean to hurt which was obvious when he freely snuggled into Narcissa's embrace.

"Well, I don't." Draco picked up his owl's cage, frowning. "Godfather's Head of Slytherin."

"Your godfather." Harry followed Draco's lead and began taking up his prized possessions. "Think we'll still get to play even if we're in different Houses?"

Draco bit his lip and looked toward their parents.

"No matter where you sleep, you'll still be brothers. Now, stop worrying." James ruffled his sons' hair though his heart sunk at Draco's nervous eyes. Over five years later and the boy still sought reassurance of his place with them; the healer had explained Draco's base personality coupled with Lucius' harsh ways left him needy, but James always felt like he was failing whenever Draco turned those scared eyes up at him.

"I know, now let's go!" Harry hopped from foot to foot.

"We'll be later if we need to adjust that attitude, young man." James fixed Harry with the well known final warning stare.

"Now, James, he's simply excited." Narcissa rubbed circles into the man's back. "I'm sure you were the same little imp your first day!"

Giving into a grin, James landed a peck on Narcissa's lips. "No idea what you mean, love."

**CH. 6.1**

"We're here!" Draco tried to take in every sight and sound as the family walked the platform. "It's as brilliant as they said, Harry!"

"I'm not in the habit of fibbing to my favorite little boys," James teased.

"There's the train! Daddy! Er, Dad!" Harry hauled himself at James' legs. "Bye! Mum, quick, before anyone sees!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but she dutifully hugged and kissed Harry -- just not as quickly as he commanded.

"Mummy! I mean Mum! People are watching!" He squirmed against Narcissa's stomach.

"And they'll keep watching until you bid me a proper farewell, mister." Narcissa blinked back tears. She couldn't bear the idea of returning home without her babies.

"Arg, FINE." Harry laughed and squeezed his mother hard.

"Daddy?" James knelt down at Draco's whisper. "What is it, little one?"

"You'll still hug me, won't you?" Draco looked anxious as he fiddled with his top shirt button. "Even though I'm a big boy now?"

James' response came in the form of a bone crushing embrace that lifted Draco straight off the floor. "Can I tell you a secret?" James murmured the question into his son's ear. "You're a big boy going off to Hogwarts, but no matter how old you get? You'll always be my baby." He nuzzled his cheek against Draco's. "You go be our brilliant son and whenever you miss this? Just close your eyes and think realllll hard about it feels."

"I love you." Draco's lips quivered, but he bravely held back tears while his thin arms clung to James' neck.

"I love you too. And if you want to write every day to read that? You do it." James squeezed Draco one last time before setting him back on the floor so that the child could bid Narcissa a similar goodbye.

"Harry, you rascal, you're not going anywhere without…" James picked the boy up and flung him around before pulling him close.

"Arg, Dad! So embarrassing!"

"Exactly what I do best," James returned. "Now, big hugs, tiger."

Sighing as if asked to perform the hardest act ever, Harry took his time in doing as asked. However, once his face was buried against his father's shoulder, he frowned. "Miss me?"

"Always."

**CH. 6.2.**

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

_I did it! I'm in Slytherin! Godfather makes me call him Professor Snape here, but it's brilliant being in his house anyway! It still stinks I can't make Quidditch til next year, but I'm going to be the best flyer in class just wait. They should make an exception for me don't you think? Anyway, Mummy? Can you send me some sweets pretty please?_

_Love,_

_Draco_

_Mum & Dad:_

_I'm in the best House! Gryffindor! Draco got Slytherin, but that's okay I guess. I'll make sure he gets some mates. I met lots of brill ones like Ron Weasley, but he's just hanging out with these scary boys named Crabbe and Goyle. They're right awful, Dad. You should tell him to play with us and not them. Mum? Can I have some chocolate frogs?_

_Love Harry._

_Dearest Draco,_

_We're both very proud of you! Of course, we also miss you and Harry tons._

_Remember to mind the staff and don't go sneaking off to fly alone. You might be living at Hogwarts for the moment, but Daddy and I can find our way there to remind you of our rules if need be. One year isn't the end of the world._

_And of course I''ll send you your favorite sweets straight away._

_Loving and missing you,_

_Mummy and Daddy _

_Dearest Harry,_

_We are extremely proud of you! _

_It's good of you to watch out for your brother, but remember it's okay for you two to have separate mates sometimes. We're sure he still wants to play with you though._

_I'll send you your chocolates in the next package. Behave or you'll be seeing us sooner than later._

_Loving and missing you,_

_Mummy and Daddy _

A/N: I apologize for the few weeks it took to get this up, but I've appreciated all the comments and feedback. I DO plan on having Severus make an appearance and there's definitely more bonding to be had for Draco and James. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Draco! Draco! Over here!" Harry's hands waived in the air when he spotted his brother. "Isn't it ace we're together for this?" Then running and waiving at the same time, Harry rushed toward the Slytherins. It had only been a short while, but Harry felt like he had been separated from Draco for a month. He had tried to sit with him during meals, but both the Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects said he had to stay at his own table. It was then Harry had decided that as much as he loved Gryffindor, he wanted to pull a horrible prank on the higher years who were keeping him from his sibling.

"Harry!" Draco flushed when he heard several of his classmates snickering. They were always going on about "Scarhead" and telling Draco he shouldn't like him. Blaise Zabini, in particular, told him he was quite lucky the boy wasn't a real brother which had sent Draco into a fit of tears that summoned his godfather on the very first day. Zabini had earned a lecture from Severus and, from that moment, decided Draco was a sworn enemy. "Shhh!" Draco held a finger to his lips, pushing Harry back toward the Gryffindors. "You need to stay over there!"

Harry heard the quiet taunts too, but he still clenched his fists together, digging his heels into the grassy field. "Says your stupid mates? I'm gonna tell Mum and Dad and you'll catch trouble, just you watch!"

"Ooooh, Malfoy, hear that? He is gonna tell Mummy and Daddy!" Blaise doubled over in laughter. "Hey, Scarhead? You're a snitch like that?"

Fury flashing in his bright eyes, Harry rushed toward the dark boy. "HARRY!" Draco grabbed at the back of his brother's robes. "We can't fight! Dad'll roast us if we get detention!" And though Draco felt that incredibly unfair given the stories Uncle Sirius told him and Harry about the Marauders' time in school, he still didn't want to be punished over Christmas hols.

"Oh, let go! You're just worried I'll take your stupid friend's head!" Harry twisted and pulled, eventually kicking Draco in the shin to get away.

"Harry, stop!" Hermione Granger had enough and ran after her house-mate. "You hurt your own brother!" Hearing a snort, she spun around to face the red-head who was constantly getting on her nerves. "WHAT NOW?"

"Just that's funny. My brothers do way worse!" Ron Weasley smirked at Draco. "My dad hopes Harry's got you in time to make you human."

Tears pricked at the grey eyes, but Draco blinked them back. "Th--"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Harry's target changed as he charged toward his supposed new best mate.

"What? Dad DID say that and--OW!" Ron fell to the ground as Harry tackled him. "Get off! Blimey! Harry! I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT! GET OFF ME!"

"Harry, Harry! It's alright, mate!" Draco grabbed for Harry's arm, forgiving him for kicking him considering he tried to pummel to his house-mate on Draco's behalf. "It's not worth it. We'll all get detention!"

"Finally! Someone has sense!" Hermione breathed deeply, releasing the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. Hands on hips, she glared at Ron and Harry who then stood side by side. "Well, honestly. Can't go fighting just 'cause you don't like what someone says."

"Mr. Malfoy! With your House!" Draco's head snapped in the direction of the voice and found Madam Hooch pointing toward his fellow Slytherins. "Yes, madam." Head bowed, he joined the group again, but kept to the back, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco didn't know it, but they were under strict instructions to feel him out and report back to their fathers.

Draco listened to Hooch half-heartedly. He hated fighting with Harry, especially since he didn't see him often. Not that he needed to listen that intently anyway. James had his boys flying for years. Thus, he barely registered her command to stay on the ground as she ran back toward Hogwarts.

"Give it over!" Harry took off flying after Zabini. "That's Neville's, you git!"

Draco winced. If their parents found out Harry was flying without an adult AND cussing, he was in for it. That thought pounding through his head, Draco took off on his own broom. "Harry, just come down! You know what Dad said!"

Harry's broom jerked suddenly as his brother's words registered with its owner. Why didn't he ever think about those things _**before **_dashing off? "B-but…oooph! You cheater!" Harry screamed after Zabini. "You can't just push me like that!" Ignoring Draco's warning, he flew after the Slytherin again. "Hey, don't throw it…" Harry looped down, chasing the small object that was Neville's remembrall. "Got--"

"POTTER! MALFOY! ZABINI! DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Professor McGonagall's command left no room for debate. She grabbed Harry's arm the moment his feet landed. "I will alert Professor Snape," she warned Draco and Blaise before pulling Harry away.

_**CH. 8.1**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING? He gets to be on the bloody Quidditch team and you're sending a dis-ci-pl-an-ary letter for ME?" Draco's little body shook in anger as he glared at his Head of House.

"_**Disciplinary**_," Snape corrected his godson. "And did you just swear, young man?" He muttered the soap charm, watching as Draco's face twisted in disgust. "Such language is unacceptable," he warned before removing the spell and handing Draco water from the pitcher on his desk. "I am sending a letter home since you broke a rule and could have injured yourself. Your mother would have my head if she discovered I kept such from her."

"Yeah, but Dad will have my bum!" Draco whined. "It's not fair!"

Sighing, Severus placed a hand at the child's shoulder. "I highly doubt you'll be alone in your punishment, Draco. You know your parents don't allow either of you to fly alone." Though as he pictured James smacking his godson, Severus' eyes darkened. He didn't care if the man acted like he gave a damn; Severus didn't believe it one bit. Blasted Potter, who hated the Dark Arts so much, couldn't possibly love a Death Eater's son so completely.

Exasperated, Draco wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "He's on the Quidditch team!" He complained again.

"Draco, I warned you some will treat Harry specially because of what happened." The Potions Master really didn't feel like recounting the tale that stole Lily away from him for good.

Oh, Draco was seeing that alright. "I guess it's a big deal," he admitted begrudgingly. "But Mummy and Daddy better not forget he started the whole thing!"

_**CH. 8.2.**_

"Fighting? Flying?" Narcissa brandished the parchment in the air. "I cannot believe those boys! They could have fallen and gotten hurt! Or worse! They know better! We've told them HOW many times…James Potter! Are you laughing about what your sons did?"

"Aw, sweetheart." James caught her wrist and gently removed the letter so her eyes would stop bulging every time she glanced at it. "I know what they did was wrong, but you gotta admit, Harry was just trying to do the right thing. And he's gotten himself a spot on the team!"

"JAMES!" Narcissa shrieked again. "You are not suggesting we allow Harry's naughty behavior to be rewarded, are you? He needs a good lesson over your knee, not up in the air!"

Cringing, James backed away from his wife. "Love, you can't possibly expect me to spank the kid for defending someone in trouble."

Tapping her foot impatiently, Narcissa looked at James like a silly child. "No, I _**expect **_you to punish him for thinking without acting and endangering his life."

"No, Narcissa." James shook his head defiantly. "Harry was just being a good friend. He knows how to fly and he and Draco are at the age where they need to learn sometimes rules do need to be broken."

"Oh, yes, our eleven year olds won't use that one against us." She laughed bitterly. "You're just so tickled over Harry being the youngest seeker, you don't want to punish him."

"You have to admit it IS an honor…" James shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I always knew he had talent, but…"

Narcissa snapped her fingers to wake James out of his reverie. "The BOYS, James. You know, the children you love and want to keep safe?"

"Darling…" James pulled Narcissa close, working his charm. "You know if I thought they really put themselves at risk, I would already be at Hogwarts giving their bottoms a good what for.

"They could have fallen," Narcissa started again.

"They know how to fly, Cissa. Harry wanted to help Neville and Draco wanted to keep Harry out of trouble. I reckon we should be proud of them for risking their necks." James stroked his wife's golden locks. "But if it makes you feel better, I will write them both letters warning if we ever hear of them pulling such a stunt again, they'll be lucky I don't travel to Hogwarts and wallop them right in their Common Rooms."

"And Harry will lose Quidditch." Narcissa's eyes bore right into her husband's, leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes, dear."


	8. Chapter 8

James was glad his boys wouldn't be able to see his face while reading the reprimand he swore to Narcissa that he'd write. His lips twitched with nearly every word he wrote and though he never wanted his children disobeying important rules, he knew they were excellent fliers and found their actions admirable. Chuckling and shaking his head, he dipped his quill in its inkwell and forged ahead.

_Boys,_

_Receiving word that you've broken rules already was not the way your mother and I wanted to start our day. You should thank your lucky stars that a Howler didn't arrive in your post. I will make it clear this is your very last warning. If you cause more trouble, you can expect punishment from us. Do __not__ make us take away privileges over holidays. And if you __dare__ risk your necks __for no good reason __ again, you'll be lucky if you don't wind up over my knee right there at Hogwarts, do you understand, little sirs? _

_Harry, you will be allowed to keep the Quidditch position, but any funny business and you'll be removed. _

_Now, I love you both and want you to enjoy your year. Be my good boys._

_Love,_

_Dad,_

Draco's face was bright red by the time Harry finished reading the letter aloud. "Someone might have heard!" He glanced around the Great Hall, trying to see if his worst fear was confirmed.

"No one heard," Harry promised. He patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly and grinned. "C'mon, Draco, you know Dad broke ALL the rules when HE was here. He wouldn't do what he said." Unfazed, Harry picked up his fork and dug into his breakfast. "And at least it made them let us eat together." He shot a glare toward his prefects. "It's so stupid that we can't do this all the time! Who cares where everyone sits?"

"Godfather says it's so we can know our House." Draco's fingers found the dragon medallion he always wore as he fidgeted in his seat. "Glad it wasn't a Howler. Can you imagine?"

"Zabini would never let you hear the end," Harry admitted. "But who cares anyway? Ron says his brothers get them lots."

At Ron's mention, Draco looked down. "Don't know why you're friends with him."

"Arg, don't be sore. He knows his dad is wrong and if he says no again, I'll turn his face green."

"Can you do that?" Draco wondered if his brother was beating him at school since he certainly didn't know how.

"Er…no. But I can learn!" Harry grinned wickedly before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Draco giggled at that. He had to admit Harry had a point. Some good DID come from the whole disaster. Sure, he got lectured from Snape while Harry won a Quidditch spot, but neither was punished AND they got to sit together. "Harry, mate, we gotta be good though. I don't want to get in trouble."

Why did his brother always have to be such a stick in the mud? Harry sighed as if he was being asked to carry rocks twice his size across a desert. "If Zabini starts in again, I'm not gonna sit and let him. Just don't get involved if you're so scared."

"I'm not scared!" Draco shoved Harry's shoulder angrily. "He's just not worth losing our brooms or getting a smacked bum!"

"Didn't you HEAR me? Dad wouldn't. He's just saying all that to scare us. Uncle Sirius always says they got into loads of scrapes and they all just laugh about them now." Harry polished off his food and grabbed a bite of Draco's pastry.

"Uncle Sirius ALSO said they all got detention and made their parents really mad," Draco reminded Harry before pushing the rest of the pastry toward him. "Just promise you'll try."

"Oy, you're crazy, but, fine. I'll try, alright?" Beaming, Harry stuck his hand out. "So long as you try and have some fun."

"I have fun," Draco insisted as he squeezed his brother's hand in turn. "Just wish we could play more still."

"I know, it's rubbish." Harry's strong demeanor melted momentarily causing him to slump in his seat. "Why did you have to go and get Slytherin for?"

"Why did you have to go and get Gryffindor?" Draco shot right back.

"Dad was a Gryffindor! It's only right!"

"So, Mum was a Slytherin." Draco's chest puffed out in irritation.

"I bet it's just because your real dad was a Slytherin too," Harry blurted. "The Hat didn't want to mess up the line!"

Draco gasped. He didn't remember much about Lucius, but the things he did know about him made him want to be absolutely nothing like him. "Well, I bet the Hat just saw The Boy Who Lived and threw him into Gryffindor because they're all stuck up gits too!"

Then it was Harry's turn to gasp. "Draco! Why so bent? I was just saying it knew--"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, jumping to his feet. "I'm glad I'm not in your bloody House!"

"No, please don't be mad at me!" Harry tried to grab Draco's arm, but the blond boy yanked away just in time to crash into one of the Weasleys.

"Whoa there, little Malfoy," Fred said, snickering some. "Catch a fire in your knickers or something?"

Once again, stupid tears threatened Draco. "All of you just leave me ALONE!" He spun around, but Fred pulled him back by his robes.

"Hey," the older boy said more gently that time. "I was just teasing, ya know." He nodded toward Harry who was looking very dejected indeed. "Your brother talks about you all the time. He says you're just as brilliant at Quidditch as he is. Shame they didn't give you a spot too." Smiling jokingly, he added, "But good news for Gryffindor, hm?"

Bewildered, Draco looked from Fred to Harry. "Really?"

"Really what?" Fred prodded. His big brother skills made it impossible for him to leave the pair looking so miserable.

Draco shrugged, but his eyes darted back to Harry.

"Just miss you," Harry mumbled into his chest.

Biting his lower lip, Draco nodded his agreement. Finally…"Sorry."

Looking up, Harry grinned again. "Me too!"

Fred wasn't able to keep from laughing. "Oy, I get enough of this brother crap at home. You two going to quit fighting now?"

"Yes!" Both boys exclaimed, eliciting yet another chuckle from Fred as he shielded their small selves with his larger body. "Make it official and be quick!"

Amused and embarrassed, Draco offered Harry a quick hug.

"And my work here is done." Fred winked, ruffling first Draco's hair and then Harry's.

A/N: As always, I thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I just want to take the moment to assure you all that the reasons James survived and Harry's still The Boy Who Lived will be explained in due time. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, you can't!" Draco stamped a frustrated foot as he and Harry stood outside the library. He had thought they were going to study, but apparently Harry had other ideas. "You'll get caught and then what? Dad'll come, I just know he will! Harryyyyy!"

It was times like then that made Harry want to kick sense into his brother. Did he really have to be **so** into pleasing their parents? "Draco, quit it! He won't come up because he won't know! I'll show Zabini up and we'll go back to our dorms!"

Draco shook his head so hard that his hair fell into his eyes. "No! Godfather watches like a hawk and then the Prefects are there and---"

"OH GODRIC, DRACO!" At his wit's end, Harry yanked at his brother's sleeve. "Will you ever stop being such a scaredy? We can't let Zabini win! The whole school will think we're cowards." Harry added another yank just for good measure. He wanted to make it absolutely clear he wasn't pleased.

Yet, Harry had no way of knowing Draco lived in fear of losing James Potter. While he hated letting either of his parents down, he took James' disappointment much worse. Draco could recite every time-out, grounding, soaping, and spanking he earned because each punishment reminded him that he was messing everything up. He hadn't forgotten the start of their life together and no matter what any healer said, Draco didn't believe James' love came to him as freely as it did to Harry, for Draco was truly the son of Lucius Malfoy. Certainly Narcissa and James hadn't told their young son the whole truth, but Draco had been told enough so that his classmates' taunts wouldn't come as a shock and, as such, Draco worked over-time to be everything James could possibly want in a child. The only problem with that was Draco was still just a small boy who made mistakes and, thus, he ultimately felt a failure when such blunders happened.

"I'm not a coward! You are the one who had to run your mouth! You got challenged, not ME!" Draco pulled his arm away, glaring Harry. "So go do it and get in trouble, I don't care!"

Harry had gone pale while Draco ranted. He was in shock. Sure, Draco could take convincing, but usually he agreed! "You are my brother! You gotta be there!"

"NO!" Draco yelled, eliciting several looks from passer-bys. "Stupid!" He didn't wait for further argument from Harry; he raced off toward his dorm, studying long forgotten.

**CH. 9.1**

"You're really not gonna go?" Theodore Nott looked over at his housemate. He didn't usually say much to him, but it seemed odd that Draco would let Blaise hurt Harry.

"It's past curfew," Draco huffed. He had watched Blaise slip out though he had no way of knowing he was simply hiding in their Common Room waiting for Harry to get caught out after hours.

"I know, but…" Theodore shrugged and cleared his throat. "What if…I mean the Zabinis know a lot about Dark Magic and all."

Dark Magic. The thing that had killed Lucius Malfoy. Draco winced. "He's just a kid like us. Honestly." Draco flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. He closed his eyes tightly, but he kept seeing his brother's face. "OY! I'm gonna kill him!" He announced to no one in particular as he threw his covers off. "Help me, would you?"

Theodore sighed loudly, but obliged in getting out of bed too. "I'll distract the Prefects. Tell them I had a bad dream, yeah?" He didn't bother waiting to see if Draco thought it was a good idea.

"Well, at least I have one normal house-mate," Draco muttered as he pulled on his jumper.

A few minutes later, Draco appreciated Theodore even more. The boy put on an excellent show, tears and all, successfully distracting the Slytherin Prefects and allowing Draco to escape the dungeons. Dodging Filch proved more difficult, but, finally, the little blonde boy caught sight of bright red hair. "Weasley! Have you se---Harry!"

"Draco? Draco! You came!" Beaming, Harry ran up to Draco, stopping short in enough time to remember people were there and he couldn't hug him. "Except I don't think he's coming! Hermione thinks it was a big ruse and---"

"You came?" Draco asked the bushy-haired Gryffindor. "Why?"

"To keep them from getting into MORE trouble and…" Hermione trailed off, allowing her vexation to manifest.

"She doesn't want to lose points," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "But looks like your friend got scared!" He raised his fist in the air, grinning triumphantly.

"He's NOT my friend!" Draco insisted. "Shut up, Weasley!"

"Stop!" Harry pressed a hand to his brother's chest, casting him a pleading look. "Ron, Draco's my brother and you HAVE to be nice to him."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ron scowled. "Dad says Malfoys are no good."

"HE IS MY BROTHER!" Harry advanced toward Ron, but Hermione was ready that time and jumped between them.

"Well, honestly! Harry, stop trying to fight everyone! And Ron, stop insulting Draco! He's a Potter like Harry now!"

Harry took a few steps back, but sulked at her rebuke.

"Then why doesn't he have the name?" Ron looked at the girl haughtily. _**Take that, Smarty-Pants!**_

His question was met with dead silence.

"He doesn't need it!" Harry finally spoke up as he moved to stand close to Draco. "Ron, if you are my best mate, you need to be mates with my brother!"

"No, he doesn't!" Draco didn't enjoy feeling like a third wheel and he especially didn't like that his brother had to defend him like that. "I don't even care!" All his level-headed thoughts flew out of his brain as he turned to run off.

"No, Draco!" Harry tried to grab him, but tripped over his own feet and landed face down. "Ouch! Draco! Come back!"

"Harry! Alright, mate?" Ron and Hermione both spoke at once as they tried to help their friend up. "Harry, I'm sorry! I'll go tell him too!" Ron looked absolutely crestfallen. He had seen the look on Draco's face and he really couldn't stand the pain he had witnessed.

However, none of them had a chance to reflect as a bellowing voice shouted, "Students out of bed!"

"Run!" Hermione hissed, shoving the boys in front of her.

"B-but Draco!" Harry took off at her command, but was still yelling about his brother.

"We don't know where he went! Oh, blimey, if he gets caught…it's all my fault!" Ron and Harry's voices mixed together in their panic.

"Just keep going! We'll get expelled!" Hermione pushed them to keep running and run they did. Right through the trophy room, right through a room filled with amour, right past some classrooms and…

"Merlin! Where are we NOW?" Hermione bemoaned. "We're going to be in so much tr--"

"What…is…that?" Gasping to catch his breath, Ron doubled over, but pointed to a door with smoke billowing about.

"Something we shouldn't mess with," Hermione quickly informed him. "Let's just try and get back without getting caught!"

But Harry's natural curiosity won out and he crept closer. "Hey, I think there's someone…SOMETHING…RUN!"

"What? Why?" Hermione and Ron both took a few steps forward and then promptly screamed and ran after Harry.

"Oh, Godric! What was that thing?" Ron rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Something we shouldn't have seen! Go to bed! We're lucky we managed to get back here!" Hermione, nose in the air, stalked off to the girls' room.

"Oy, she's mad." Ron grimaced. "But…that was kinda neat."

"Yeah, yeah it was!" Harry agreed with a grin. "Just…" He swallowed hard as he remembered his missing brother. "How do we know Draco got back?"

**CH 9.2**

Harry didn't get a wink of sleep. He had wanted to storm Slytherin to find Draco, but Ron convinced him he'd just get them all into trouble in risking sneaking out twice in one night. Still, that didn't mean Harry slept. He flew out of bed first chance he got and waited impatiently for breakfast to start. When he finally made it to the Great Hall, he craned his neck, looking all around for his brother. He had all about given up when he heard the unmistakable thunder of James' angry voice. Harry winced. James hardly yelled except for when he was very, very, very mad. He looked around for a similar letter, but when none came, he focused on digesting what was being screamed at his brother.

"NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS DID I THINK I'D EVER SEND SOMETHING LIKE THIS! ESPECIALLY NOT TO MY OWN SON! HOW DARE YOU RUN AROUND THE GROUNDS AFTER HOURS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY DANGEROUS CREATURES ARE OUT THERE, LITTLE SIR? AND SO SOON AFTER I WARNED YOU ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR! YOUR MOTHER IS ABSOLUTELY BESIDE HERSELF, YOUNG MAN.

I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR ACTIONS, DRACO, AND I PROMISE YOU ONE MORE STUNT WILL COST YOU DEARLY!"

The Howler fizzled out right before the Potter owl dropped a second letter in front of Draco. Biting back tears, the little boy picked it up and recognized his father's writing immediately.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I am sorry I had to send that Howler, tiger. However, you must understand that just because you are away from home, you do not have the right to disregard rules and endanger yourself. If I hear of any further stunts, you will leave me with no choice but to visit. Please do not let our first reunion be a result of you needing punishment, Draco. You are usually such a good boy and I want you to show Hogwarts that.**_

_**I love you very much as does Mum.**_

_**Behave, young man.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Blaise laughing. "Aw, Malfoy! Daddy's gonna come wallop you good, huh? Better be a good boy!" The table erupted into laughter led by Blaise's thumping on the hard surface. Theodore snuck Draco a sympathetic look before pretending to eat his food.

Folding his letter neatly, Draco tried to buy time. His face felt hot and he knew if he tried to say one thing, he'd burst into tears. He couldn't believe James was that angry with him. And it hadn't even been his fault! Draco couldn't sell Harry out though. He'd just have to make sure he was extra good the rest of the term to make up for the first two weeks.

Appetite gone, Draco pushed his plate away and started for the doors. He made it outside the hall, but felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned and was surprised to find Harry. "Go away!"

"Draco, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you into trouble!" Harry trotted after the Slytherin, but Draco refused to slow down or even glance in Harry's direction. "Please, Draco! I mean, yeah, that wasn't fun, but he's not gonna punish you!"

"YET!" Draco stopped abruptly. "If anything else happens, I'm toast!"

"No, no! He wouldn't! You know how many rules he and Uncle Sirius bro---"

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEIR FATHERS DID!" Draco pushed Harry, causing the boy to land on his tush.

"But Dad's cool! He is!" Harry rubbed his backside as he stood. "Merlin, Draco, you did that hard!"

"Yeah, well, mine's gonna feel worse if you keep getting me into things!" Arms crossed, Draco glared at his brother. "It was all a bloody trap anyway."

"Right." Harry licked his lips while trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach. "Draco, please, I didn't mean it. I won't get you into anything again! Promise!"

Draco looked unconvinced, but he didn't get a chance to respond as a dark figure swept toward them. "Boys, I am quite aware you suffered a humiliating morning, but you can't stand here arguing in the corridor." Severus looked down at the little miscreants.

"But Godfa--- Professor, I can't go back! And HE didn't have any sort of morning." Draco shot Harry another dirty look.

Snape sighed as he rested a hand atop Draco's head. "You can refer to me as your godfather in front of Harry. It's not like he doesn't know." He spared his enemy's son a glance, but looked away quickly. He could never bear to look into those eyes…all the men in the world and Narcissa had to marry James Potter? And then the nerve of that prat to embarrass Draco like that…

"Harry, I think it's best you return to breakfast." Severus' command left no room for argument. Harry had known him since Narcissa became his mum, but that didn't make Harry fear him any less.

"Yes, sir." Harry moved away, but mumbled, "Sorry, Draco."

"Come, Draco." Severus guided the boy down to the dungeons and into his personal rooms. "I had no choice but to notify your parents." His mouth twisted when he had to include James. "Do not give me another reason to send such unpleasant news home. I do not want to see your backside warmed." He tilted Draco's face up. "Or see you expelled. That would be worse, yes?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Fearing your parents' chastisement is wise, child, but you need to remember you are part of something bigger now. Hogwarts has rules for a reason and, whether you want to realize it or not, many are waiting for you to fail. They are enemies of your fat--- of Lucius. Do not give them reason to be right, Draco. Do you understand me?" Severus' eyes bore into Draco's as he had a firm grip on the child's chin.

The tears that had been threatening for days finally spilled. "I'm SORRY, alright?" He swatted at Severus' hand, trying to get away.

"Draco!" Severus grabbed the boy by both arms. "I do not tell you these things to make you hurt. I tell you them because you need to know. Your brother has fame; he will be favored. He **has** been favored. What he can do, you will not get away with. And your parents? They will never know what he does. If I tell them, they will find it to be sour grapes. And you wish to protect him. I understand that. But you must remember to look after yourself as well."

"He's not evil for Merlin's sake!" Draco stared at his godfather awestricken.

"I don't recall saying he was." Severus released the small shoulders he had been gripping. "His lack of sense will land him into hot water though, mark my words. Just like hi--- your father before him. You, however, are part of something other than your family, Draco. You cost Slytherin points. That is selfish."

Draco couldn't look Snape in the eyes. He hadn't told him why he'd gone out, but Draco knew Severus was right. He had been selfish in not thinking about his House. "I'm sorry, Godfather. I'll do better. I promise!"

"You better, child. I expect nothing less."

**CH. 9.3**

"You're really gonna write back?" Theodore looked over at Draco who sat staring at blank parchment on his desk.

"I think I hafta," Draco replied, glancing over his shoulder. He was glad Theodore wasn't being as quiet with him as he was with their house-mates. If there was one thing Draco needed then, it was a friend. "I mean I gotta tell them I messed up and won't again."

Theodore thought that over before flopping belly down on the mattress. "I can't believe you won't tell on Harry."

"I can't. He's my brother." Draco sighed, looking at the small picture he kept of his family. "Besides, I already got the stupid howler."

"But if your father comes…" Theodore winced.

"Only if I do one more bad thing," Draco reminded his new mate. "I just have to stay out of trouble. It can't be that hard!"

"With your brother in Gryffindor? I don't know…" Theodore's uncertainty showed in his face. "Would it be terrible if you did something else? I mean with your father?"

Draco paused, unsure why the boy seemed so nervous. "Well I'd…" He gulped and blushed. "I'd get a spanking I reckon. He might even take my broom for awhile."

Theodore's face had darkened in sympathy. "Oy. Father said if I EVER made him come here, I'd be in MAJOR trouble too." A mischievous little smile played on his lips then. "Think Zabini's mum would come if HE got into enough trouble?"

Draco couldn't help it; he grinned at the thought. "I would PAY to see that." He shook his head and looked down at the parchment. "I dunno what to say."

"What can you 'sides sorry?" Theodore asked practically.

Draco pushed his quill away in defeat. "Doesn't seem enough."

"Why?" Theodore's question showcased his youth and innocence. He couldn't imagine how an apology couldn't be enough for a father.

Why? Maybe because James didn't have to love him. Draco wasn't his "real" son and Ron was right; if James wanted him forever, he'd have given Draco his name. Those thoughts oozing out of every fiber of Draco's being, the little boy picked up that quill again and finally scrawled his message.

_**James,**_

_**I won't cause more trouble.**_

_**-Draco**_

**CH. 9.4**

"What?" James was looking at Draco's owl like he could somehow answer what was going through his owner's mind. "I don't…" James crumbled the parchment and threw it in the wastebasket. "I know I was hard on him, but he needed that!" James banged the desk with his fist, sending the owl flying through the room. "He can't just say that to get back at me! I've raised him…I…" He took several shuddering breaths. "My little boy," he whispered into the empty room.

He yanked out his desk drawer, not caring when it barely missed his feet in its crash. "There you are," he muttered and grabbed his quill.

_**Young man,**_

_**It's Dad to you. Do not make that mistake again. I don't care how angry you are --- it's **__**ALWAYS**__** Dad. **_

_**I'm here if you want to talk to me, but it will be with respect.**_

_**-Dad**_

**CH 9.5**

"Wha---ew!" Draco's face twisted and his eyes watered at the unsavory taste filling his mouth. "How did he DO that?" The foulness vanished as quickly as it had appeared, but Draco was left grimacing and swallowing hard as he grabbed for the pitcher of water.

"Draco? Mate? What is it?" Theodore's eyes followed Draco around the room.

"My dad! He musta charmed that to give me a soaping! Salazar, he's a loon." Draco plopped on the bed, glaring as he ripped up the offending parchment.

Theodore laughed. "I hope he never meets my old man. Oy, Draco, you had to see your face!"

Indignant, Draco huffed at that before grabbing his own quill.

_**Dad,**_

_**I'm sorry. You are right.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Love, Draco**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Be careful up there, Harry! Remember your health is more important than a silly game and---"

"MUM!" Harry jumped up and down in exasperation. "It's not a silly game, it isn't! And sometimes you just get hurt and…tell her, Dad!"

James cast his son a sympathetic smile. "Mums worry, tiger. It's what they do." He ruffled Harry's messy dark hair while hugging Narcissa to his side. "Though I've told her you've practiced hard so you won't go falling off the broom."

"It's still such a violent sport." Narcissa sighed, but relaxed into her husband. "Just make sure to play a clean game, Angel."

"Why? The Slytherins won't!" Harry looked at his mother like she had grown a second head. "It's all about being smart anyway and most of them are big hulking---"

"Enough, Harry James," Narcissa warned. "Unless you are saying that about myself and your brother as well?"

Guiltily, Harry shook his head. "No, Mum, I'm sorry. Didn't mean it like that."

James bit back his own thoughts about Slytherin as he scooped Harry up and flung him around. "Give the kid a break, love! You remember how the old rivalries go. It's just part of the experience."

Anything Narcissa might have said was drowned out by Harry's squeals so she simply pursed her lips in silent disapproval.

"Hey, Potter! Come on now! It's time to warm up!" Oliver Wood stood in the doorway of Gryffindor's Common Room, gesturing impatiently for Harry to join him.

"Go on, go on," James urged. "We'll be rooting for you!"

**Ch. 10.1**

"What? I can't! Mum! Dad!" Draco stomped his foot in eleven year old indignation.

"Draco, why are you flipping, little one?" James regarded his young son disapprovingly. "It's your brother's first match. Don't you want to root him on?"

"Against Slytherin!" Draco shrieked. "Mummy! Please don't make me! I can't! I just can't!"

"Young man, you are acting---"

"James," Narcissa cut in, "He has a right to choose where he sits. He's been without us for nearly two months now. He can manage."

A betrayed expression crossed James' face as he turned to look at his pretty wife. "I believe Draco should be supporting his brother, love. Is there really harm in that?"

"Daddy, please," Draco begged. "I can't. They don't like me as is and if I sit in the Gryffindor stands…" He looked up at James mournfully.

"What do you mean they don't like you, baby?" Narcissa ran gentle fingers through Draco's locks.

"They say we're traitors because…" He glanced at James nervously. "You know."

"Because she married me?" James supplied, scowling. "Well then what do you care what those brats think?" He gripped Draco's arm and began leading him toward the stands, indicating he felt the matter settled.

"No!" Draco dug his heels into the soft mud.

"Sweetheart, please, we'll be together after the match. Let him sit with his friends." Narcissa laid a hand at the nape of James' neck.

"Friends? He just said they're horrible to him!" Fatherly instincts running high, he wasn't even aware he shot a scathing look toward the Slytherin side.

"But it's my House, Dad!" Draco pulled at his father's waist. "Please, if they see me there, they'll never let me hear the end of it and…and…just please!"

"You don't belong with those sorts." James reached down and picked up the boy. It made him sad to realize Draco would soon be too tall for that. "You are too good for that lot. Don't you want to sit with us and all of Harry's mates? You said Fred Weasley was nice, yeah? Well, his family is up there already."

Shoulders hunched, Draco simply shook his head no.

"James…" Narcissa started again.

Teeth clenched, James placed Draco back down on the ground. "Go then."

Uncertain, Draco looked back at his mother.

"Go on, darling, we'll collect you and Harry after the match." She smiled and kissed one pale cheek.

"Daddy?" Draco asked sadly.

Never able to bear his children hurting, James forced a smile and bent to give Draco a kiss on his forehead. "We're going to have a nice dinner, yeah?"

Draco despised letting his parents down and he knew James really wanted him to sit with them, but he just couldn't. Nonetheless, he felt better when James kissed him goodbye even if he was a big grown-up eleven year old. "Yeah, Dad! Thanks!" He smiled before darting off.

Seeing her husband's wistful expression, Narcissa took his arm and squeezed. "He's going to be just fine, you know."

"He's in a den of snakes," James declared. "Telling him they hope I didn't ruin you two…" He scowled just recalling all the tales Harry recounted to them both.

"And you happen to love two of those snakes," Narcissa gently reminded. "James, don't tell me you honestly believe all the evil comes from Slytherin? At your age?"

"After Peter? Of course not." James squeezed the hand Narcissa had dangling against his arm. "My annoyance this time around is all about my little boy being abused for no good reason."

"I don't like it any more than you do, sweetheart, but Draco was placed there for a reason." Finally reaching their seats, she settled in before turning to make eye contact. "He's not going to stop being your son over a few taunts, James. That's what this is really about, isn't it?"

James' mouth dropped. "No, 'course not. I…" He stopped and shrugged sheepishly. His wife knew him all too well. "He could. He stands to inherit the Malfoy fortune and all that entails when he's of age."

"Darling, he worships you, you know this." She took James' handsome face into her hands. "And it's because of you that he stands a chance to be his own man."

"But being housed with all the children of…"

"I know, I know. Believe me, I worry about it too. But you have to admit Harry stands an awful chance of falling into those crowds too. What, with his legacy and all…" Narcissa dropped her hands, sighing. "But _**we**_ are raising those two boys and what is it you tell me when I start fretting so?"

"Turning it back on me like that. Tsk." James laughed. "But I tell you, we have to trust we're doing a good job teaching them right from wrong."

"And it seems you are." Molly Weasley smiled as she placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder and looked over at James. "Lily would be proud." Her face twisted between amusement and uncertainty, but she was never one to stay quiet. "And Malfoy wouldn't be which is proof enough, hm?"

"We really ought to keep private matters private," Narcissa responded in an even voice. "I apologize for babbling on about them where you could hear, Mrs. Weasley."

"Love," James said softly before grinning at Molly and holding his hand out to Arthur. "Nice to see you again. It's been too long!"

"Oh, much, dear, but with Ron and Harry getting on so well, we'll have to set up some time for the families over hols, yeah? Doesn't that sound nice, Arthur?" She kicked Arthur lightly in the foot where no one else could see.

"What di---? Oh, yes, Mol, of course. Ron goes on about Harry. He should definitely come spend a few days with us."

"Brilliant. I'm sure the boys would love that." James glanced toward the field, looking for signs that the game was starting.

"Right then. Harry will love it at the Burrow, I reckon. There's room outside to run and play and---"

"Draco's not invited, is that it, Mr. Weasley?" Narcissa cut Arthur's irritating babble off.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Potter, of course he is. Arthur was only saying Harry would appreciate the scenery --- Ginny! Don't dare go any further down! Right there! Where I can see you!" Molly turned back to Narcissa. "Sorry, dear."

Narcissa ignored Molly, choosing to stare Arthur down. "You don't want him at your house, do you, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur cleared his throat nervously. "Draco doesn't seem to be friendly with Ron so why should either be forced to play together?"

"And you blame Draco for that?" James' attention was focused fully on the red-haired couple then. "He's a little boy, for Merlin's sake! _**My**_ boy." James' nostrils flared in the way they only did when he was furious.

"James, calm down! If you really want Draco to come, it's fine." Arthur tried to ignore the fact that Molly was glowering at him, a sure sign he'd be on the couch that night.

"Draco is welcomed, James." Molly tried to take the other man's hand, but James recoiled. Uncomfortable, she placed it back atop her skirt. "Nice going, Arthur," she hissed.

Rubbing at his temples, Arthur addressed James again. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to insult you. I know you've done your best by the child and I'm sure he's brilliant."

"Yeah, he is." James' scowl slowly vanished as he started listing off the one million things he thought made Draco special. "He's smart and he loves to read. He can beat me at crosswords, he is smashing at Quidditch…he's so affectionate and most of the time I can get him to behave with only a look and…"

"James, love, I think they get the point." Narcissa chuckled some despite her own annoyance with the couple sitting near them. Tugging his ear lovingly, Narcissa whispered, "And that's reason two million and one that I love _**you**_."

**Ch. 10.2**

"I did it!" Harry kicked under the table like an out of control swing.

"Oooph! Watch it!" Draco shoved Harry away.

"Draco." Narcissa frowned. "He's just excited. We don't shove on purpose."

"That's right, tiger. Apologize." James ruffled Harry's hair. "Not every day a first year wins the Quidditch match!"

Well, of course they were all taking his side. Sulking, Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to go back already," he announced before turning to stalk toward the Leaky's bathroom. "Hey!" He coughed as James grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him backward into his chair again. "What is your problem? You have been sour all evening. This is a big day for your brother."

"Big day, I know! But now it's OVER!" Draco's voice raised several octaves.

Narcissa's cheeks colored as several customers shook their heads and whispered about them. "Draco, you are not ruining Harry's time. We've still des---"

"I don't want stupid dessert!" Draco's face went purple as he balled his fists.

"Draco," Harry piped up, "Please…" He shrunk against the wall, looking at his brother.

"Harry, I am sorry. It seems your brother and I need to chat." Fixing his blond son with a stern look, he grabbed his hand, yanking him up. "Do not make any further scenes, young man." James knew his boy could still throw a tantrum, but he had hoped Hogwarts would take the edge off. Yet, if anything, it was making it worse!

Draco fairly had to trot to keep up with his father's large strides. He wasn't often scared of his parents, but, in that moment, he really was. He knew he had pushed buttons; it was all the worse doing it in public though. "Dad?" He asked hesitantly as James sealed a bathroom stall with a silencing charm.

"Give me one good reason to not spank you for acting so selfishly." James sat on the toilet seat, looking over at his little boy.

Draco shook his head, tears glittering in his eyes. He wouldn't understand. "Just do it.'

James sighed. "No. Come here." James gathered the child into his arms. "I don't want to spank you, Draco. This isn't like you and I want to know what's bothering you." He felt his son's body begin to shake and hugged him tighter. "Daddy's here," he soothed. "I know the first year can be rough, little one. And I know what some of the students are saying about Lucius is difficult too." He breathed in relief as Draco crawled into his lap. "Those are not excuses to be mean to your family though."

Draco sniffled. "B-but you keep getting mad at me! And I didn't even want to go out at night and it was all Harry's fault and you sent that AWFUL howler and it was EMBARASSING!" He started crying all over.

"What?" James absently patted the child's back, trying to make sense of the jumbled words. "How was it Harry's fault?"

"Not suppose to be a tattle-tale," Draco moaned, burying his face into James' shoulder.

"When it comes to safety, you certainly are to tell me about your brother. Or when you get into trouble because of him. Draco, tell me what happened that night." James gently pried the boy's face so that they could lock eyes.

Draco hesitated only a moment longer before the whole story came tumbling out between hiccups and sobs.

James closed his eyes. Wonderful. He'd have to have a long talk with his other son later, but for then Draco needed him. "You still shouldn't have left without an adult, Draco. I understand you were worried about Harry and I am proud of you for that, but I don't want either one of you getting hurt." He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. "That Howler was harsh, Draco, but only because I know what animals and dangers lurk around Hogwarts. I love you too much to see anything bad happen to you." He watched Draco's expressions carefully, noting how they flipped between hope and sorrow. What else was going on? "I should have asked why you went out, Draco. I am sorry I didn't get the whole story, but you were still wrong to leave, you understand that, yeah?"

Draco nodded slowly before wiping at his nose. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Not knowing what else to do, James hugged Draco close again, simply holding him for a few moments. He could seem so much younger sometimes and that worried James.

"You are a good boy," he told Draco. "I am very proud of you."

That was what broke Draco completely. "No!" He screamed, pushing away and throwing himself off James' lap. "Owww!"

"Merlin, Draco!" James crouched next to him, rubbing Draco's head. "You can't explode every time you get upset. See what happens?" James shook his head, tsking as he massaged.

"I don't care," Draco whined. "I hate you."

James paused. Draco hadn't said that to him in years. Not since…

"Oh, really? And what brought this on?" James fought to control his temper.

Draco stared at his father. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Good reason." James smiled a bit. "I love you, kiddo, and I don't really believe you hate me. So…"

Draco's lips trembled. "I do," he insisted even as he let James pick him up again.

"Hmmm." James tickled the boy's side. "I don't believe youuuu."

Despite himself, Draco giggled.

"Hmmmm, what was that? A laugh?" James wiped at Draco's face with some toilet paper.

Draco's heart pounded. He could ask him then. He could ask why he was still straddled with the Malfoy name…but he lost his nerve. "I'm sorry," he repeated instead.

James didn't want the subject to drop, but it didn't seem he had a choice. "I forgive you your bad manners, Draco. I want you to apologize to your mother and Harry before dessert though." He rested a hand at the boy's back, guiding him out of the stall.

When they returned to the table, Draco tried very hard to be brave. "I'm sorry, Mum. Harry." His face burned as his gaze dropped.

Narcissa cupped her child's chin, smiling. "We forgive you, don't we, Harry?"

Harry's head bobbed up and down. "We got your favorite for dessert even!"

**Ch. 10.3**

"You didn't spank him?" Narcissa said in surprise. "I assumed…"

James smiled sheepishly. "I think I intended to, but…it was so unlike him, love." He lathered soap into his hands, looking at his wife through their bathroom mirror.

Narcissa pointed her wand toward her hair, drying it carefully. "I know. I'm glad you didn't. I just wish…why is it so much harder for him than Harry?"

Finishing at the sink, James placed the soap back and joined his wife at her vanity. "You know what the Healer says, darling. He's…sensitive about what Lucius was." It was hard for James to speak that man's name. Not only did it remind him of war and the night the Dark Lord stole Lily's life, but of the fact that his precious little boy had another father. It literally made James' blood boil when he was reminded that Draco's emotional issues traced back to the bastard.

Seeing the fury written into James' face, Narcissa rose, hugging him to her chest as he sat. "Draco will adjust, sweetheart. He has us and he has Harry and Severus there. And don't go giving me that look either, James. Severus has been taking very good care of him."

James bit back the nasty remark that assaulted his tongue. "I know," he begrudgingly confessed. "Though I do wish he could have gotten a different house. All of Malfoy's old buddies…"

"Theodore Nott certainly seems to have taken a shine to Draco," Narcissa cut in, pressing a finger to James' lips to stop his diatribe. "Come, darling, we talked about this at the match…you are his father now."

James' gaze flickered toward the portrait of their family. "Right you are." And if anyone said differently, James would personally set them straight.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe you TOLD on me! Dad yelled at me SO much for it and for not telling sooner!" Harry glared at his brother, arms folded across his chest. They were alone on a bench just outside the main doors, but the game Draco thought they were going to play lay untouched.

"I didn't mean to," Draco insisted. "I just got so mad and Daddy said---"

"DAD!" Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why are you such a big baby? Ron and me take the blame for each other all the time."

Draco was stunned into silence. "Well, fine then! Ron can be your brother! You are not really mine anyway!"

"Hey!" Harry tackled Draco to the ground. "Take that back!"

"No! It's true!" The Slytherin managed to land a punch right to Harry's nose.

"Ow!" Harry staggered back, but wound up getting a good kick in while he was at it.

"Boys!"

Harry and Draco both froze at the icy command. "Professor Snape!" Harry started, but Severus shut him up with one thunderous look. "Look at the pair of you! Narcissa raised you both better! I have no idea what nonsense you two are beating each other bloody over and I don't care. You both lost your Houses twenty points. Now get cleaned up and stay away from each other if you can't act like brothers!"

He pulled the boys by the napes of their necks. "Back into the dormitories. I don't want to see either one of you without a book until at least tomorrow evening."

"But, sirrrr!" Draco whined and stomped a foot, but his godfather stood visibly untouched.

"He started!" Harry huffed. "He--"

"Perhaps I ought to write a note home to your parents." Severus cut the young child off. "Or perhaps I even ought to pay them a personal visit. It has been quite the while since we spoke last…"

"No, Professor." Harry looked at the ground though he was still silently insisting the whole thing was dumb Draco's fault.

"I thought not." Snape pushed them back toward the school. "Inside. Now."

"Way to go," Draco muttered under his breath.

"You shoulda just kept your big fat mouth shut," Harry mumbled back before taking into a run and leaving Draco in his dust.

*******

Draco landed on his bed with a big sigh. "I can't believe he blamed me!"

Looking sympathetic, Theodore brought over a tin of sweets and plopped next to his friend. "You should tell your parents," he suggested.

"No!" Draco sat up so fast he pushed the tin to the ground.

"Look what you did!" Theodore groaned. "I don't know the charm to clean it up! We have to throw it all in the wastebasket!"

"Oh, uh, sorry." Draco shrugged, but he looked genuinely apologetic. "Maybe one of the seventh years can help us."

"Oh, right." Theodore laughed bitterly. "Because they like us so much."

A dejected look took over Draco's face. "They'd like you if you weren't my mate."

"Yeah, I know," Theodore agreed, "But I don't care. They are just gits."

"Very big gits," Draco declared. Truthfully, he was relieved at the other boy's words. He felt so lonely at Hogwarts so it helped to know he had someone in his corner, especially if Harry hated him. "But, really, I can't tell on him again! That's how this all started!" Mimicking Harry, Draco added, "Ron and I cover for each other all the time!"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "They get everyone else in trouble and just expect us to cover? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." It also suddenly made him very glad to be an only child.

"He made it sound like Ron's a better friend." Draco's face crumbled, but he hid it in bending to scoop some of the candy from the floor. "I'll ask Mummy to send some."

Theodore didn't know much about being a brother, but he could see Draco was really upset. He just didn't know what to do about it short of yelling at Harry. Kneeling too, Theodore grabbed a handful to dump. "We'll stay in here and play something so Professor Snape doesn't see you without your books."

Draco grinned. "Sounds like a good deal."

*******

"I don't see why you are in trouble." Ron threw a ball across the room for Harry to catch. "Fred and George attack me all the time. It's what family does!"

Easily catching the ball, Harry shook his head. "Not allowed to fight at Hogwarts. 'Sides, Draco and me aren't supposed to fight at home neither." He sighed. "I just got so mad!"

"He was a right git!" Ron fumbled for the ball Harry threw toward him. "Ha!" He proclaimed as he grabbed it. "Saying you weren't his brother like that! Especially after you defend him all the time!"

"I know!" Still, Harry felt awful about the whole thing . After the ball's return journey, he set it aside in favor of plunking on the ground. "I know he was mad and all, but I would NEVER EVER say that!"

Ron nodded. "Even when Ginny is way annoying, Mum says we're family and gotta look out for each other."

"Mum and Dad say that too!" Harry leaned against the wall, peering up at the still standing Ron. "I should just tell on him like he did me."

"I don't know," Ron replied, looking thoughtful. "Then you'll be a tattletale too."

Harry's nose wrinkled at the word. "Ew. But…still. What he said was REALLY REALLY bad."

Ron shrugged his shoulders though he really thought the idea was pretty stupid. "Your life."

Confused, Harry stood up and went to his desk. He pulled some parchment out, but paused. He couldn't admit it to Ron, but he thought telling his parents might make Draco like him again. They'd punish him and make him act like Harry's brother again. "Serves him right," Harry said aloud.

Ron grimaced. "Mate…"

"I'm gonna be a tattletale, but it's because he's so mean." Harry yanked his quill from its place.

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**I miss you. School is REALLY REALLY fun, but Draco was REALLY REALLY mean to me. He said I'm not his brother! Can you make him be nice?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_


	12. Chapter 12

"This is boring," Draco whined to his mother. Christmas was only a few short days away, but Draco actually wished he was back at Hogwarts and studying. He followed Narcissa around their sitting room, watching as she set and reset decorations.

Narcissa stepped back to survey the bow placement around their fireplace before turning to look at her son. "Well, love, are you ready to apologize to Harry and your father?"

Draco glowered up at the woman. Of course, she'd take their side. "No." He couldn't believe Harry had written their father; it only made him even angrier at his brother. The fact that James had insisted Draco apologize failed to alleviate those feelings. James' command merely forced Draco into a corner and he refused. However, because of that he was grounded until he relented.

Narcissa didn't hide her disappointment. "Then you're still punished." She hated that he was so miserable during their holiday, but what could she do? Draco had been mouthy and rude since his return. "Go on, love, sweep up."

He groaned, but went to fetch the broom anyway. Being grounded meant he couldn't play with friends or go outside, but it also meant he had extra chores. It was horrid, absolutely horrid. "So unfair!" he yelled.

"Draco," Narcissa warned. "Enough attitude." She fixed him a stern look before going back to her decorating.

Sighing, Draco zipped his lips, but didn't really sweep much. He really just moved the broom around.

"Mum!" Harry's call snapped Draco out of his angry thoughts. "Mum! Guess what me and Dad did!"

"Guess what me and Dad did," Draco mimicked.

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped. Really, his sass was wearing her out. "Harry, darling, what did you do?"

"We went flying! He took me out on his broom and we went REALLY high!" Harry's delighted face only served to make Draco madder. "But he had to go to work," he finished sadly. "He said we can do it tomorrow maybe!"

Draco's stomach twisted as he thought about Harry and James spending another day together while he was stuck home cleaning like an elf. Since he'd been home, James didn't do anything with Draco other than eat meals with him. And that? Didn't count for Draco.

"Mum! This isn't FAIR!" Draco's eyes filled with frustrated tears.

Narcissa's heart did go out to her first son, but it really was fair considering Draco's behavior. "Sweetheart, if you apologize, I'm sure Daddy would take you too."

"Yeah, Draco!" Harry glared at his brother. "You are MEAN and you hafta say SORRY!"

"Enough, Harry." Narcissa rubbed her forehead. She really was getting a headache from all their bickering.

"I'm NOT sorry!" Draco screamed. "You got me in trouble and you called me a tattle-tale and you are NOT my brother so there!"

"Well, you are not mine either!" Harry yelled back. "And my dad's not yours then!"

"My mother isn't yours!" Draco shot out.

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Their mother's angry tone snapped them both to attention. It was rare for Narcissa to yell like that. "This is nonsense, you know! And I will not have you acting like this!" She looked from one to the other. "We are family," she continued, her voice quivering in fury, "And I've had enough of such horrible things being spewed." She pointed to Draco. "I'm your mother and…" She pointed to Harry. "His."

"Harry, sit. Draco, here." She gestured next to her. With Narcissa looking and sounding so furious, the boys didn't even consider disobeying her.

"My mother never put up with anything from me when I was your age," she explained, "Merlin, I know what they say about these years, but…" She shook her head. "We are family and I've had enough with you two saying such nasty things."

"Mummy," Draco said, looking scared, "I promise---"

"Too late," Narcissa cut in. She knew he was surprised by her reaction, but someone had to get through to him. And Harry for that matter. Her mother's old discipline technique was the last ace up her sleeve and she was going to use it. She gripped Draco's arm and drew him to her as she started swatting his bum. When it was done, she gently pushed the crying child from her. "Go sit now. Harry, come here."

Draco hated his brother seeing him looking like such a baby, but he did as told, sniffling as he shuffled and sat with a wince.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry protested as Narcissa took his arm.

"Oh, no? Egging your brother into fighting with you? Owling us? Lying to us about that night? You are not innocent here, Harry, and don't think your father and I don't realize it." Her eyebrows shot up at Harry's surprised look. "What I thought." She pulled him toward her and smacked him in the same manner she had his brother only moments earlier.

"I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed as she released him.

"Go sit, love." She looked over at Draco who was still teary and shifting in his seat, but no longer crying.

Harry collapsed next to his brother, yelping as he did so.

Narcissa knelt before her boys, looking very sad. "I love you both, you know." She rested one hand on Harry's tear-streaked face and the other on Draco's. "But you need to learn family is everything and to attack each other is to attack me and Daddy."

Both boys looked guilty, but said nothing.

Narcissa nodded. "Draco, do you have something to stay?"

Draco had quite a bit to say, but he had a feeling it would only earn him another spanking so he shook his head.

"Fine," she said coolly. "Then you can go back to sweeping."

When he was gone, Narcissa settled next to Harry. "He doesn't mean it, you know. And just because he says it? Doesn't mean you have to try and hurt him back."

Harry snuggled against Narcissa, enjoying the warmth of her arms. "I…I guess." He looked up sadly. "I am sorry, Mum."

"I forgive you, darling, just do me a favor?" She ran her fingers through his dark hair. "You know what it's like when your are grounded and Draco isn't. Do you think you can tell me and Daddy about your day when he isn't around to hear?"

"Yes, Mum."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, now you are just punishing me." Sirius stood in the Potters' kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Cousin, honestly," Narcissa huffed. "We feel badly enough without you guilting us."

James squeezed his wife's shoulder. "She's right, Pads, don't go making this about you. Draco's grounded and that's all there is to it."

"No, it isn't! I'm going to look like some wicked uncle if I only take Harry." Sirius looked between his best mate and cousin like they had gone bonkers. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Honestly, you are going to keep him chained up during the hols?"

"Oh, shut up!" James bellowed, shocking both Narcissa and Sirius. "He's here with a playroom full of toys. I hardly doubt it's torture."

Narcissa saw that James was shaking and had a hunch it wasn't from anger so much as guilt. "Love," she soothed, "He brought this on himself. It's alright."

Sirius closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said evenly, "I don't agree here. What he said was terrible and…" He held his hand up to cut off Narcissa's protest. "And I've no doubt the tantrums are bloody awful, but then spank him for it and call it a day." He looked at James seriously. "You are just trying to outlast his will, mate. I know you. And I know it is killing you, but he doesn't mean it, Prongs." Sirius leaned against the counter, taking in the couple's incredulous faces. "Keeping him locked up until he offers an apology he doesn't mean isn't going to help anything, is it?"

"That's the damn point!" James pulled away from Narcissa, advancing on Sirius so quickly she was afraid James meant to punch his friend. "It's to teach him to mind his tongue! To value his family! To…" James' eyes became abnormally bright as he took several deep, shuddering breaths. "Forget it. I mean I'm not his father, right? You are his mother," he said to Narcissa, "And you are his cousin, Sirius. Do whatever the hell you want with him."

"James---" Sirius began, but James apparated without another word.

"Cissa, I didn't mean for that to happen." Sirius rubbed his forehead. "I just feel bad thinking about the little bloke home while I'm out with Harry. We don't get to spend that much time together."

To Sirius' surprise, he found his arms filled with a pretty blonde woman as Narcissa wept into his chest. "Oh, damn it, Cissa, don't cry. It's okay! I'll find James and make it better."

"No," she choked out. "I think you are right. Draco's been naughty, but this is going on too long. It's Christmas and James' pride is just going to come between them and…"

"Oh, Narcissa." There had been a time Sirius thought he'd never see his younger cousin again, but the past was dead to him and he'd do anything to make her tears disappear. "Love, no, don't cry. The holidays aren't meant for this. Listen, let me talk to the boy, okay? See if I can't find out what's happening to our little Slytherin."

"I don't know." Narcissa hesitated. "He's awfully hard to speak to lately."

Sirius shot her a sly grin. "Good thing I have a way with kids."


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, kiddo, I broke you out, now I want some answers." Sirius had to admit he had bitten off more than he could chew when he brought Harry and Draco out for dinner. His little cousin had pointedly ignored Harry which only served to stilt conversation and irk Sirius. Even when Harry tried to draw Draco into a game, Draco found something to complain about. By the time they returned, Sirius half wanted to throttle Draco. Still, he had promised Narcissa that he'd try and get through to the boy so he sat in Draco's room, watching as the boy climbed into bed.

"What?"

"Don't what me, Draco." Sirius held his arms out, offering the boy a seat. "Our secret."

Draco looked guarded, but crawled into Sirius' lap anyway. "I'm in big trouble," he muttered into Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius rubbed Draco's small back. "Oy, you could have done to eat a little more at dinner," he joked. He gently pushed Draco so that they could look at each other. "You know, your dad got on my nerves loads when we were growing up." He thought he'd get a chuckle, but Draco only looked sadder. "Okayyyyy. No comedy. Got it." To his relief, Draco did give him a tiny smile then. "He wants you to apologize," Sirius said frankly, "And you don't want to. Do you think he'll just forget and unground you?"

"No," Draco admitted. "But I…" He sighed. "I don't know."

"Look, baby cousin." Sirius traced Draco's cheek with his thumb. "Like it or not, your parents make the rules and you have to obey them. They have the cards, kiddo. Why not just say you're sorry and move on?"

As a Slytherin, Draco knew Sirius spoke the truth. He had absolutely no cards to play. "Do you think I'm getting any pressies?"

Sirius had to laugh. "Oy, kid, your parents aren't that mean."

Draco leaned back into Sirius' arms, holding tightly. "Oh, kiddo."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I ruined the whole day!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Sirius kissed his cousin's head as he hugged him even harder. "Shhhh. No, little one, don't cry. Shhhh." Sirius really didn't know what to do other than sit there and hug the poor thing.

"Everyone HATES me!"

"No one hates you," Sirius argued. "No one."

"YES THEY DO!" Draco yelled, pulling away so fast, he fell on the floor. "Mum and Dad and Harry and Ron and my House and---"

"What's going on in here?" Narcissa hurried in with James at her heels. "Baby, why are you on the floor?"

"He fell," Sirius explained as Narcissa enveloped Draco into a huge embrace. He looked pointedly at James. "I was talking to him about some things. It was a bit of a rough night."

James held a hand up. "I get it, I am sorry" he mouthed.

"I want to go to bed!" Draco twisted out of his mother's arms, diving for the bed, but was only rewarded with bumping his head on the frame.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Oy!" James scooped the crying boy up before anyone could say anything else. "What did I tell you about watching where you are going, hmmm?" He hoisted him over his shoulder. "Easy, baby. Easy. Daddy's here." He patted Draco's back.

"No!" Draco coughed and hiccupped as he rubbed his head.

"Let me see." James touched the tender area. "Here." He uttered a spell, watching the bump and bruise dissolve. "There, that's better, yeah?"

"I want to go to bed," Draco repeated.

"Enough to try and break your head apparently." James smiled, but Draco's watery eyes showed no amusement. "I have an idea. It involves hot chocolate."

"That sounds nice," Narcissa added, "Doesn't it, sweetheart?"

Draco blinked his weary, wet eyes. "Here." Narcissa handed him a tissue. "Blow it all out."

"Go away!" He screeched, twisting in James' arms.

"Let him down," Sirius insisted despite James' thunderous look.

"Kiddo here thinks everyone hates him," Sirius continued, ignoring his friend in favor of that "greater good" people always told him about. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders, but the boy pulled away, glowering all the while.

"Traitor!" Draco accused.

"Well, you are just earning yourself all sorts of mates," Sirius retorted.

"Honestly, Sirius." Narcissa wondered how many times she uttered those very words in a week. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Please tell us."

The little boy looked up at the three towering adults and shrunk back against his bed. "Just go away then."

"I think I'll go say goodnight to Harry," Sirius offered. He bent down to whisper into Draco's ear. "Oy, you, don't they teach you self-preservation in that House of yours? Tone down the sass before you get a good smacked bum and some mouth washing besides." He smiled even though Draco was still clearly mad at him. "Love you, kiddo," he said louder, kissing his cheek. "Now, I'll go talk to the kid who still likes me."

When he was gone, James turned to Narcissa. "Just a few minutes?" He asked. He caught her concerned expression, but squeezed her shoulder. "I only want to talk to him," he promised.

"Alright," she relented. "Behave, Draco." She hugged her son and gave James a, "you punish him and deal with me," look.

Draco's stomach hurt a little as Narcissa left the room. He knew his attitude hadn't been stellar, but he didn't want to face the music.

"Baby," James said quietly, surprising Draco, "I miss you." He sat on the bed, watching as his son avoided eye contact.

The child had been expecting a spanking or, at the least, a soaping so he didn't quite know what to make of his father. "YOU grounded me."

"So I did," James granted. "Usually that works." He shrugged. "It's not so I suppose we ought to try something different."

There it was. "Fine," Draco answered defiantly. He made to move across his father's lap, but James pushed him back.

"Not what I meant." James held him at arm's length, forcing Draco to look at him.

"Though you really do deserve a good one for the way you've treated us. Even Sirius," he scolded. "But I'd like to think you're getting old enough to mind without a sore bum."

"I am!"

"Oh? Then why don't you start by telling me why you are so mad at all of us?" James let Draco go.

"You don't care," Draco argued.

"Since when?"

"SINCE ALWAYS!" Draco screeched.

"Watch your tone," James warned. "And don't dare tell me what I feel, young man."

"See? You don't!" Draco's resolve to be a big boy weakened as his father rebuked him. "You don't."

Sirius' warning about breaking Draco's will fluttered through James' mind as he saw Draco's face crumbling. "Baby boy, I love you more than anything in this whole world." He didn't give Draco a choice as he pulled him into his lap. "Yes, I do," he insisted against Draco's shaking head. "Stop saying no! How the he--- how could you think that?"

James closed his eyes as Draco's sobs soaked his shirt. "I can make this better if you tell me what's wrong." He hated feeling so helpless.

"You are not really my father," Draco choked out. "You just wanted Mum s-so y-you…"

"I what? Pretended to care? Pretended to worry every day you were at school? Pretended to miss you?"

"No!" Confusion overwhelmed Draco which just made the tears come faster and harder.

"Oh, Godric, Draco. How long have you felt like this?" What had James done wrong?

The only answer came in the form of a shrug which frustrated James more. "Draco," he said sternly, "What made you think I don't want you?"

"Ron said so! He is right! They are ALL right! If you wanted me, you'd have let me be a Potter too!" James had barely decoded Draco's hysterical words when Narcissa appeared in the doorway again.

"What in the world? Draco?" She looked peeved. Very, extremely peeved. "Harry's asleep," she added, "So he can't hear you. Tell me everything now, Draco. The Weasley boy said this?"

"Everyone, Mummy! No one likes me! No one, but Theodore and they are mean to him TOO!"

In a flash, Narcissa was at James' side, holding onto Draco like he was the last thing left in the entire world. "I don't understand," James said as if he was just waking up from a long slumber, "What do you mean I would have let you be a Potter? What are they saying, baby?"

"It's alright, angel." Narcissa stroked Draco's sweaty hair. "Tell us."

"Th-that you just want Mummy and Harry and that's why I'm still a Malfoy." He focused on his mother as he related the tale.

"Still a---"

"You mean your name, don't you, love?" Narcissa squeezed James' neck. She felt awful for her husband.

"Draco…no. No." James swallowed hard, trying to fight against his desire to risk Azkaban in hexing every Hogwarts student and the tears that wanted to show themselves. "I didn't even…"

"Shh," Narcissa said, as much for her husband's sake as her son's. "Draco, there are papers, official papers, saying if, Salazar forbid, I was unable to care for you, that James has full rights as your adoptive father. Don't you see? James loves you, angel."

"What?" Draco's tears slowed as he tried to digest what his mother claimed.

"She means…" James hugged Draco hard. "Baby, I've been your father in the eyes of the Ministry since the day I married your mum." His eyes sparkled with humor. "Even before you liked me, see?"

"Dadddd."

"Huh huh." James poked at the child's stomach. "Buddy, we told you it wasn't going to be easy at school."

"Some out there really don't approve of our family," Narcissa said, "And they'll do all they can to make us feel poorly about our choices, but, darling, we _**are **_a family and we love each other."

"Which is why the things you told Harry and…" James's throat felt hoarse as he choked out, "And when you said I wasn't your real father…Draco, those are awful weapons to use, don't you see?"

Draco looked at his parents for a long moment. "I'm sorry," he said so softly that Narcissa and James barely heard him. "I really just thought…I thought you didn't want me. I don't know why I believed them." He looked down, shame clearly written all over his tiny face.

"Well, I wish you had asked, Draco. You can ask Mum and I anything." James wound his large hand through Draco's small one. "I never wanted you to think you had to choose between me and your…Lucius." Tears finally did trickle down James' face. Narcissa's heart swelled; it took quite a bit to make James cry. "Baby, if you want to have the Potter name, that's fine, but it is not going to make me love you more because you already have my whole heart. I promise, Draco. Absolutely pinky promise."

The boy threw his arms around his father. "I'm sorry," he wept, "I love you too and I'll be good!"

James laughed through his tears. "Oh, rascal, even when I want to throttle you, you are still my little boy."

By then, Narcissa was crying too and was more than willing to hold onto them both. "Oy, you crazy men. You are going to drive me bonkers, you lot."

"What we do best." James flashed his best innocent grin.

Draco finally disentangled himself from all the arms. "I'll tell Harry I am sorry. Do you think he'll like me again?"

"I doubt he ever stopped," Narcissa replied. "I'll swear I never told, but just the other day he was saying how much he wanted you to be allowed to play outside with him."

"Which, thankfully, we can all do tomorrow," James piped in. "Right after we take a trip to the Ministry." He rubbed his nose against Draco's. "If you still want to be Draco Malfoy Potter that is."

Draco's face lit up. "I like that! It's like…I can be both!"

"You are both," James affirmed. "And your mother and I couldn't be prouder."

((Author Note: I apologize to those who get alerts and were notified several times. The formatting did something odd so I had to break one long chapter down into three smaller ones. Thank you for your patience! Hope you enjoyed.))


End file.
